ddr2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Links
Rex Research: Links rexresearch.com Home ~ Catalog Links Science & Technology ~ aethera.org/ ~ Correa R&D (Pulsed Anomalous Gas Discharge, Orgone Motor, &c) aetherometry.com/init.html ~ Aether Theories aircaraccess.com ~ Air Cars & Nitrogen Engines (Luther Rangeley) ananova.com ~ Science News americanantigravity.com ~ American Antigravity: the "Lifter" (DeSeversky's Ionocraft), Hollingshead, &c. betavoltaic.com ~ Beta-Voltaic Effect Nuclear Battery biogeometry.com ~ Biogeometry, Biosignatures, Dr Karim biorock.net ~ Wulf Hilburtz Electro-accretion blacklightpower.com ~ Randall Mills: cold fusion blazelabs.com ~ Blaze Labs: antigravity R&D borderlands.com ~ Borderlands: alternative science bourke-engine.com ~ Bourke Engine butlerlabs.com ~ B.Teal's Magnapulsion motor carnicom.com/ ~ Chemtrails casagrande.com/~exotic ~ Exotic Research: alternative science cheniere.org ~ Tom Bearden custerchannelwing.com ~ The Custer Channel-Wing airplane cyberspaceorbit.com ~ Space weirdness, very interesting... depalma.pair.com ~ Bruce DePalma: N-Machine dieoff.org ~ Must-visit, must die, must die, must die... Peak Oil Crash of Civilizations... eagle-research.com ~ Eagle Research ~ Brown's Gas &c earthpulse.com/science/songs.html ~ Joel Sternheimer Plant Protein Music earthtech.org ~ Farnsworth's Fusor &c educate-yourself.org ~ Just do it... electrifyingtimes.com ~ Electrifying Times: electric cars &c energyinfosource.com ~ Energy Info Source: Permanent Magnets Resources energyscience.co.uk ~ Harold Aspden: physics ethericrainengineering.info/start.html ~ Trevor Constable Etheric Engineering, Orgone etherzone.com/ ~ Ether Zone: Aether Theories e-traction.com/ ~ The Whisper Wheel: Electric Motor-Wheel ep.espacenet.com ~ European Patent Office forceborne.com ~ Robert Cook: Inertial Propulsion Engine eskimo.com/~billb/weird.html ~ Bill Beaty: science & science faraday.ru ~ Faraday Labs: New Energy technology magazine free-energy.ws ~ Peter Lindemann: Free Energy frolov.narod.ru ~ A. Frolov: Russian physics gb.espacenet.com ~ British Patent Office geet.com ~ P. Pantone: GEET combustion system genesisworldenergy.org ~ Genesis World Energy: "Free Energy" tech geopolymer.org/ ~ Geopolymers (ancient Egyptian/Roman/Peruvian formulas to dissolve rock) geocities.com/CapeCanaveral/Lab/3354/index3.html ~ Informagnet... lots of tech links globalserve.net/~lambdac/CorreaPublicRefs.html ~ P. Correa: plasma generator greaterthings.com ~ Current news of "Free Energy" technologies halfbakery.com/ ~ Half Bakery: half-baked ideas BBS hasslberger.com ~ Alternative science hbci.com/~wenonah/cfa/index.html ~ Crossed Field Antenna: super home.clara.net/gmatkin/design.htm ~ Free Boat Designs, lots of watercraft links hsv.com/writers/bearden ~ Tom Bearden: scalar science hydrodynamics.com ~ Griggs' Hydrosonic water heater hutchisoneffect.org ~ John Hutchinson Effect (Levitation &c) iaesr.homestead.com/index.html ~ Leroy Pea's super-list of unconventional tech links iceagenow.com/ ~ Ice Age now... icehouse.net/john1/intro.html ~ John Bedini, Free Energy inertialessdrive.co.nz ~ Inertialess Drive infinite-energy.com ~ Infinite Energy: cold fusion magazine jnaudin.free.fr ~ Jean Naudin Lab: Advanced Free Energy, Anti-G & Time R&D keelynet.com ~ Keelynet: alternatives central lasarcyk.de/kervran/ ~ Louis Kervran: Biological Transmutation levity.com ~ Alchemy lutec.com.au ~ Christie & Brits' Lutec Generator markwilson.com ~ DeSeversky: Ionocraft math.ucla.edu/~barry/CF/CETIX.html ~ CETI cold fusion http://nathanielenergy.com/frame.cfm?SID=26&cat=technology ~ Clean energy tech nexusmagazine.com ~ Nexus Magazine: excellent alternative press. Subscribe. nuclearsolutions.com ~ Paul Brown: NuCell nuenergy.org ~ Bruce Perreault : alternative science (Moray, &c) nuscam.com ~ Whistleblowers for alternative energy scams nyu.edu/pages/mathmol/library/ ~ Molecular Library 3D oilcrash.com/ ~ Oil Crash: Discovery + Development / Demand = EndGame oilcrisis.com/ ~ Oil Crisis: Demand - Supply / Agriculture = EndGame opensource.nus.edu.sg/personal/aether/links.html ~ Aether links padrak.com ~ Institute for New Energy pages.sbcglobal.net/webster.kehr/ ~ Free online ebook: Detecting the Ether (Webster Kehr) patentcafe.com ~ Patent tools Patent Office Websites ~ Patent offices worldwide perendev.co.za ~ Perendev magnet power generator rqm.ch/eng/pros_e1.htm ~ Raum Quantum Motor: "Free Energy" relfe.com ~ Good health & alternative therapies/technologies reversespeech.com ~ Reverse Speech rt66.com ~ R.R. Rife: frequency generator therapy rifefrequency.com ~ R.R. Rife sangraal.com ~ Esoterics santillimagnegas.com ~ Santilli: Magnegas searleffect.com ~ John Searl antigravity sisrc.com ~ John Searl soilandhealth.org ~ Sustainable agriculture & technology sorbothane.com/ ~ Sorbothane shock-absorber elastomer soteria.com ~ T.T. Brown: electro-kinetics &c spdrives.rhg-aerospaceport.us/index.html ~ Formerly Man-Made Saucers, back online, excellent subtleenergies.com/ormus/tw/articles.htm ~ ORMEs (Hudson's White Gold, etc.) tesla.hu ~ Tesla patents, Colorado Notes, Moray, LeBon books online teslatech.info ~ Tesla technology tewari.org ~ P. Tewari: space energy generator theverylastpageoftheinternet.com ~ Alternative science R&D: excellent http://www1.tpgi.com.au/users/tps-seti/spacegd7.html ~ Tsunamis from meteor impacts trufax.org ~ Leading Edge Research Group unknowncountry.com ~ Whitney Steiber univer.omsk.su/omsk/Sci/Kozyrev/index.htm ~ N. Kozyrev (Time, Astrophysics) Collected Papers uspto.gov/ ~ US Patent Office (The European Office is way better) virtualtheater.com ~ Tesla well.com/user/davidu/extinction.html ~ Mass Extinction now... world-famous.com/DavidHamel.html ~ D. Hamel: anti-gravity world.std.com/~mica/cft.html ~ Cold Fusion Times Conspiracy: rense.com ~ Jeff Rense: real news & conspiracy exposure, lots of links abovetopsecret.com ~ Suppressed tech & conspiracy bilderberg.org/ ~ Bilderbergers (Global Elite Controllers, &c) bvalphaserver.com/ ~ The Black Vault (Suppressed government documents) conspiracyarchive.com/ ~ Illuminati exposure conspiracyplanet.com/ ~ Conspiracy exposure counterpunch.com ~ Counterpunch (Alexander Cockburn): excellent anti-con articles coverupinfo.com/ ~ Cover-up Info cryptome.org/ ~ Excellent deepblacklies.co.uk/ ~ Deep Black Lies disinfopedia.org/ ~ Disinfopedia.org (exposing disinformation) etori.tripod.com/dajjalsystem/home.htm ~ Dajjal System (exposing the con from the Moslem perspective) fromthewilderness.com/index.html ~ From the Wilderness (exposing the con) globalresearch.ca/ ~ Center for Global Research (exposing the con) ifamericansknew.org/ ~ If Americans Knew infowars.com/ ~ Infowars.com larouchepub.com/ ~ Lyndon Larouche, in case you were wondering... physics911.org/net/index.php ~ 9-11 Physics of the Demolition propagandacritic.com/ ~ Propaganda Critic subgenius.com ~ SubGenius Foundation: got "Bob"? thewebfairy.com/video ~ 9-11 Videos Esoteric/Exotic: alternativeapproaches.com ~ Spirituality davidicke.com/ ~ David Ickey-poo deepinfo.com/WorldGrid.htm ~ Earth Grid figu.org/us/ ~ Billy Meier/Pleidian teachings ghostshop.com ~ Electronic Voice Phenomenon graphics.cornell.edu/online/mandala/ ~ Mandalas lorencoleman.com/ ~ Forteana mega.nu:8080/ampp/ ~ The Architecture of Modern Political Power phoenix.akasha.de/~aton/Intergeometry.html ~ Animated Sacred Geometry reptilianagenda.com/ ~ More Ickey-poo for foolish hominid earthlings rvscience.com/ ~ Remote Viewing soulinvitation.com ~ Dan Winter sacred geometry swirlednews.com/ ~ Crop Circles svpvril.com/ ~ Dale Pond/Sympathetic Vibratory Physics (Keely, &c) the-insight.com/ ~ Spiritual insight link list viking-z.org/ ~ Psychic warfare Cannabis Hemp: advancednutrients.com/advanced.html ~ The best grow formula amazon.co.uk/exec/obidos/ASIN/0851994547/industrialhemp0e/202-9597062-7367038 ~ Hemp Diseases & Pests amazon.com/exec/obidos/tg/detail/-/0892815418/102-9860273-1073737?v=glance ~ The Great Book of Hemp cannabisculture.com/ ~ Cannabis Culture Magazine (bravo!) cannagenetics.com/ ~ Cannabis genetics chrisconrad.com/ ~ Chris Conrad, cannabis activist cyberhemp.com/ ~ Cyberhemp hemperium.net/info.htm ~ Hemp info hemp-hotel.com/ ~ Amsterdam's Hemp Hotel (5 stars) hempplastic.com/ ~ Hemp Plastic, Hemp Food Industries Association hightimes.com/mainsite/ ~ High Times Magazine, in your face mapinc.org/ ~ Outstanding excellence: Media Awareness Project, drug war news narconews.com/ ~ Narco News newscientist.com/hottopics/marijuana/ ~ Cannabis & health razzia.no/Dokumenter.html ~ Norwegian hempsters swecan.org/ ~ Swedish cannabis tgrg.net/forums/index.php ~ Growers forum ukcia.org/industrial/default.html ~ British Industrial Hemp uk420.com/ ~ British cannabists Science News: ananova.com/ ~ Ananova news earthfiles.com/ ~ Linda Howe eurekalert.org/pubnews.php ~ EurekAlert sci-tech news geotimes.org/current/ ~ Earthshaking news headlinespot.com/subject/science/ ~ Science news headlines fas.org/irp/imint/index.html ~ Imagery Intelligence (satellite photos) infinite-energy.com/ ~ Infinite Energy magazine newscientist.com/ ~ New Scientist physicstoday.com/ ~ Physics Today sciencedaily.com/ ~ Science Daily solarnews.com/ ~ Solar weather spaceandmystery.tripod.com/ ~ Space news Aircraft: iwatoyco.com/ ~ Coanda-wing glider ultralight-aircraft.com/ ~ Ultralight aircraft shoipper's guide heise.de/tp/deutsch/inhalt/co/2531/1.html ~ Exotic aircraft jetfan.com/mainX.htm ~ Jetfan airplane utyx.com/aircraft/ ~ Aircraft Links Page exp-aircraft.com/ ~ Experimental aircraft airscooter.com/pages/airscooter_main.htm ~ Airscooter ultralight helicopter Miscellany: homepage.powerup.com.au/~edesign/ ~ Composting toilet lightlinks2000.com ~ Lots of good freeware rachelgriffinmakeupfx.com/ ~ Rachel Griffin: Special Effects Makeup braindamager.tripod.com ~ Yep... Automotive: ethosfr-media.com/ ~ Ethos fuel additive ethos-co.com/ ~ Ethos fuel additive greaterthings.com/News/FreeEnergy/Directory/ALF_Vaporizer/manual/index.html ~ Al Francouer vapor carburetir hydrogen-boost.com/index.html ~ Hydrogen-boost your car himacresearch.com/links.html ~ HIMAC High-Mileage tech Earth Grid: deepinfo.com/WorldGrid.htm ~ World grid earthchangestv.com/ ~ Earth changes fourmilab.ch/earthview/vplanet.html ~ Earth/Moon viewer knowth.com/ ~ Newgrange & other UK sites labyrinthina.com/laby.htm ~ Labyrinths megspace.com/science/earthgrid/ltframe.htm ~ Blue grid megalithic.co.uk/index.php ~ Megalith portal (excellent) mysteries-megasite.com/main/bigsearch/ley.html ~ Ley line links mapquest.com/ ~ Mapquest syzygyjob.com/ ~ Earthquake prediction terraserver.microsoft.com/ ~ Terraserver maps/photos site vortexmaps.com/htmla/page1.htm ~ Vortex maps, earth grid worldgrid.net/ ~ Bruce Cathie Esoteric: ascension2000.com/ ~ Consciousness shift (David Wilcox) edicolaweb.net/nonsoloufo/pav_proe.htm ~ Parravicini's prophecies figu.org/us/ ~ Billy Meier/Pleiadians franksumption.tripod.com/ghosttronics/ ~ EVP/ITC recordings graphics.cornell.edu/online/mandala/ ~ Mandalas mikepettigrew.com/afterlife/html/evp___itc_history.html ~ EVP/ITC (Communication w/ dead) montalk.net/ ~ Montalk piney.com/GnosPisSoph.html ~ Pistis Sophia rainbowbody.net/HeartMind/Links.htm ~ Yoga links santosha.com/asanas/index.html ~ Yoga asanas stenulson.net/links1.htm ~ Esoteric links stefanbion.de/evpmaker/evpmkr_e.htm ~ EVP Maker software (freeware) timehascome.worldbreak.com/ ~ Lots of good links, recommended worlditc.org/ ~ EVP recordings Health: ionlight.com/ ~ Ion & Light Co., ionizers, full spectrum light, &c.. parasolemt.com.au/Manual/afa.asp ~ First Aid online innerbody.com/htm/body.html ~ Human anatomy online members.tripod.com/wethepeople/SoundHealing.htm ~ Sound Healing links Science News: http://abc.net.au/science/news -- ABC (Australia) Science http://abcnews.go.com/sections/scitech -- ABC (US) Science http://www.alphagalileo.org -- AlphaGalileo http://www.tamu.edu/anthropology/news.html -- Anthropology in the News http://www.archaeologica.org/NewsPage.htm -- Archaeologica http://news.bbc.co.uk/hi/english/sci/tech/default.stm -- BBC SciTech News http://www.biologynews.net/index.php -- Biology News Net http://www.brightsurf.com/index.php -- BrightSurf http://www.cbsnews.com/sections/tech/main205.shtml -- CBS Sci-Tech News http://www.cnn.com/TECH/space -- CNN ScienceSpace http://www.cthings.com/main/main.php -- CThings http://www.dailytechnews.com -- Daily Tech News http://dsc.discovery.com/news/news.html -- Discovery News http://www.enn.com -- Environmental News Network http://pubs.acs.org/journals/esthag/index_news.html -- Environmental Science & Technology http://www.eurekalert.org -- EurekAlert! http://www.genomenewsnetwork.org/main.shtml -- Genome News Network http://www.kurzweilai.net/index.html -- KurzweilAI http://www.msnbc.com/news/science_front.asp -- MSNBC Science News http://www.medicalnewstoday.com -- Medical News Today http://news.nationalgeographic.com -- National Geographic News http://www.npr.org/templates/topics/topic.php?topicId=1007 -- National Public Radio (US) http://www.newsalerts.com/science-technology.html -- NewsAlerts http://www.nature.com/news/index.html -- News@nature.com http://www.newswise.com/menu-lf.htm -- Newswise LifeNews http://www.newswise.com/menu-med.htm -- Newswise MedNews http://www.newswise.com/menu-sci.htm -- Newswise SciNews http://www.science.org.au/nova -- Nova http://www.physorg.com -- PhysOrg http://www.planetark.org/news -- Planet Ark http://www.recol.es -- Recol (Espanol) http://www.redorbit.com/news/science -- RedOrbit http://www.scidev.net -- SciDev.Net http://www.scicentral.com -- ScienceCentral http://www.sciencedaily.com -- Science Daily http://www.nas.edu/headlines -- Science in the Headlines http://www.sciencenews.org/index.asp -- Science News http://exn.ca/science -- Science Wire http://scientificamerican.com/news_directory.cfm -- Scientific American News http://www.biomedcentral.com/news -- The Scientist Daily News http://www.silicon.com -- Silicon.com http://www.spacebuffs.com -- Space Buffs http://www.space.com/news/index.html -- Space.com http://www.spacedaily.com -- SpaceDaily http://www.spaceref.com -- SpaceRef http://www.universetoday.com -- Universe Today http://www.wired.com -- Wired News http://www.world-science.net -- World Science http://worldscientist.com -- World Scientist Science-Technology Publications: http://www.2think.org -- 2Think Review http://www.about.com/science -- About Science http://www.acadjournal.com -- Academic Open Internet Journal http://www.airspacemag.com -- Air & Space Magazine http://www.amedeo.com -- Amedeo http://ajobonline.com -- American Journal of Bioethics http://americanscientist.org -- American Scientist http://www.astrobio.net/news/index.php -- Astrobiology Magazine http://www.astronomy.com -- Astronomy Magazine http://www.astronomynow.com -- Astronomy Now http://www.astronomytoday.com -- Astronomy Today http://www.archaeology.org -- Archaeology http://www.control.com.au -- Australasian Science (PDF) http://www.biotechtoday.net -- BioTech Today (Radio) http://www.bmj.com -- British Medical Journal http://www.bullatomsci.org/index.html -- Bulletin of the Atomic Scientists http://www.byte.com -- Byte Online http://pubs.acs.org/cen/index.html -- Chemical and Engineering News Online http://discover.com -- Discover http://dsc.discovery.com/news/news.html -- Discovery Channel http://www.theecologist.org/current.asp -- The Ecologist http://www.edge.org -- Edge http://www.theengineer.co.uk -- The Engineer Online http://pubs.acs.org/journals/esthag/index.html -- Environmental Science & Technology http://www.firstscience.com -- FirstScience.com http://www.tfot.info/component/option,com_frontpage/Itemid,1 -- The Future of Things http://www.geographical.co.uk/index.shtml -- Geographical http://www.geotimes.org/current -- Geotimes http://www.geneimprint.com -- Geneimprint.com http://www.highwire.org -- HighWire Press http://www.ideachannel.com/Index.html -- The Idea Channel http://www.nap.edu/issues/index.html -- Issues in Science and Technology http://jama.ama-assn.org -- Journal of the American Medical Association http://www.thelancet.com -- The Lancet http://mitpress.mit.edu/e-journals/LEA -- Leonardo Electronic Almanac http://www.livescience.com -- LiveScience http://www.nationalgeographic.com -- National Geographic Online http://www.naturalhistorymag.com -- Natural History Magazine http://www.nature.com -- Nature http://www.thenewatlantis.com/index.html -- The New Atlantis http://content.nejm.org/current.shtml -- New England Journal of Medicine http://www.newscientist.com/news.ns -- New Scientist http://www.ourplanet.com -- Our Planet (UNEP) http://www.philosophersnet.com -- The Philosophers' Magazine http://www.physicstoday.org -- Physics Today http://www.popularmechanics.com -- Popular Mechanics http://www.popsci.com -- Popular Science http://www.priory.com/psych.htm -- Psychiatry On Line http://www.RDmag.com -- R&D Magazine http://www.santafe.edu/research/publications/bulletin.php -- Santa Fe Institute Bulletin http://www.sciencemag.org -- Science http://www.nyas.org/snc/index.asp -- Science & the City (NYAS) http://www.sci-con.org -- Science & Consciousness Review http://www.science-spirit.org -- Science & Spirit http://www.llnl.gov/str -- Science & Technology Review http://www.sciencebase.com -- Science Base Science News http://www.sciencenews.org -- Science News Online http://www.sciencentral.com -- ScienCentral News http://www.scienceweek.com -- ScienceWeek http://ScientificAmerican.com -- Scientific American http://www.seedmagazine.com -- Seed Magazine http://www.csicop.org/si -- Skeptical Inquirer http://www.skeptic.com -- Skeptic Magazine http://skyandtelescope.com/news -- Sky & Telescope http://www.smithsonianmag.com/smithsonian/toccurrent.shtml -- Smithsonian http://www.thespacereview.com -- The Space Review http://www.stats.org -- Statistical Assessment Service http://www.TCSDaily.com -- TCS Daily http://www.TRNmag.com -- Technology Research News http://www.techreview.com -- Technology Review http://www.royalinstitutephilosophy.org/think/index.html -- Think http://www.tidepool.org -- TidePool http://whyfiles.org -- The Why Files http://www.wired.com/wired -- Wired http://nationalzoo.si.edu/Publications/ZooGoer -- Zoogoer More Anon... Top ~ Home rexresearch.com rexresearch.com Home Rex Research P.O. Box 19250, Jean, NV 89019 InFolios Catalog 2012-Z "InFolios" (Information Folios) are photocopy reprints-on-demand from the Rex Research Archives. These collections of high quality information are guaranteed to satisfy your need-to-know about unconventional alternative technologies, amazing inventions, crucial experiments, developments, products, theories, therapies, etc... InFolios provide detailed briefings about many research subjects of especial interest and promise. Many are new and emerging, while others are novel but dormant, suppressed or forgotten by mainstream science, industry, and educational systems. Scientific and pseudo-scientific literature is so vast that it is largely inaccessible to most people. Especially in the case of old papers, much valuable information is ignored by default. InFolios offer easy access to a reliable source of hard-to-find documents that will better enable you to research and develop a variety of solutions to many of the most challenging technical problems of modern life. InFolios will save you time and money in the library and laboratory! Don’t delay; act today! After all, you may be on the right track, but you’ll get run over if you don’t get moving... NOTE: The online catalog is not illustrated so as to reduce drain on this site's bandwidth. The "heavily illustrated" printed edition costs $3 N. America / $4 Foreign How to Order: (1) Print out the Order Form , or make your own invoice;(2) Fill in the Product Code, Title & Price; (3) SubTotal $$ (Nevada Customers: Rex pays the Sales Tax!); (4) Add Postage $$ (10% in N. America, Priority/First Class; 30% Overseas, Air Mail); (5) Total $$; (6) Print your Address (Telephone # optional. All information is confidential; Rex Research does not sell its mailing list); (7) Enclose Payment in US funds (Check/Money Order/Cash); (8) Mail to: Rex Research ~ PO Box 19250 ~ Jean ~ NV 89019 ~ USA Overseas Customers: Please do not send personal checks. US banks will not accept them. Use International Money Orders, Bank Drafts, or cash (well sealed). Your order will be sent as a "gift" for obvious reasons. Due to copyright limitations (Infolios are sold for research purposes only), Quantity is limited to one (1) copy per customer/order, except for books &c by R. Nelson (Hemp Husbandry, &c., all of which are available for free online anyway). INDEX Aeronautics ~ Airplanes1 ~ Coanda/Effect ~ De Louise ~ Frost/AVRO ~ Kline-Fogelman ~ Lanier ~ Madarasz/Magnus Agriculture ~ Agriculture ~ Electro-Culture #1-3 ~ Nelson: Electro-Culture Alchemy ~ Alchemy ~ Cold Fusion ~ Crosse/Acari ~ Emmens ~ Goldfein ~ Jollivet-Castelot ~ Kushi ~ Lea ~ Miethe/Hg>Au ~ Nelson/Adept Alchemy ~ Moray ~ Ramsey ~ Tiffereau ~ Smits ~ Jovitsisch ~ Wendt Anti-Gravity ~ Anti-G Articles ~ Anti-G US Patents ~ T.T. Brown ~ Carr/Utron ~ Dean ~ DeSeversky ~ Dudley ~ Hooper ~ Laithwaite ~ Nieper ~ Nipher ~ Perl ~ Searl ~ Smith ~ Motion Rectifiers Automobiles ~ Autos #1-7 ~ Babington ~ Bourke ~ Constantinesco ~ Cottell ~ Lindahl ~ Nitrogen Engines ~ Ogle ~ Steam Cars ~ Tesla/ Turbine ~ Webster-Heise Boats ~ Boats #1,2 ~ EM-Field Subs ~ Madarasz/Magnus Effect Chemistry ~ Anderson/Hyfuel ~ Aul/EGD ~ Diamonds ~ Franch/Hyfuel ~ Hilburtz/Electro-Accretion ~ Karrick/LTC-Coal Electromagnetics ~ Blomgren/ ES-Cooling ~ Bourgoin/Superconductor ~ T. Brown/Electro-G ~ P. Brown/Nucell ~ Catt/Theory H ~ Coler/Generators ~ Craig/Hall Effect ~ Davis/Resistor ~ DePalma/N-Machine ~ Ecklin/Magnet Motor ~ Electro-Sleep ~ELF ~ Free Energy Generators ~ Gary/Magnet Motor ~ Gray/PCD-Engine ~ Hendershot/Generator ~ Hypercharge ~ Hubbard/Generator ~ Johnson/Magnet Motor ~ Kenyon/Motor ~ Kincheloe/N-Machine ~ Kromrey/Generator ~ Laithwaite/Gyro-Lev ~Markovitz/ATREE ~ Marks/Generator ~ Mueller/Magnet Motor ~Nemes/Microsope ~ Newman/Generator ~ Power Factor Controllers ~ Puharich/ELF ~ Radiant Energy Receivers ~ Rayleigh/Active N ~Rife/Frequency Instrument ~ Scalar Fields ~ Seike/Generator ~ Tate/Ambient Power ~ Teal/Magnepulsion ~ Tesla/ Transmitter ~ Tewari/N-Machine ~ Underwater Communication ~ Unipolar Dynamos ~ Yater/Flux Convertor ~ Zinsser/Kinetobarics Free Energy ~ Bauman/Testatika ~ Craig/Hall Effect ~ DePalma/N-Machine ~ Ecklin/Magnet Motor ~ Free Energy Generators ~ Gary/Magnet Motor ~ Gray/PCD Engine ~ Hendershot/Generator ~ Hubbard/Generator ~ Johnson/Magnet Motor ~ Kenyon/Generator ~ Kincheloe/N-Machine ~ Kromrey/Generator ~ Magnet Motors ~ Markovitz/ATREE ~ Mueller/Magnet Motor ~ Newman/Motor ~ Radiant Energy Receivers ~ Rayleigh/Active N ~ Seike/Generator ~ Tate/Ambient Power Module ~ Teal/Magnet Motor ~ Tewari/N-Machine Light ~ Dobler/Telluric Radiation ~ Fairbairn/Laser ~ Light ~ Nemes/Microscope ~ Radionic Photography ~ Rahn/Mitogenic Radiation ~ Rife/Microscope Mechanics ~ Autos #1-7 ~ Banks/Nitinol ~ Bellocq/Pump ~ Cook/Drive ~ Dean/Drive ~ Frenette-Perkins/Friction Heater ~ Laithwaite/Gyro-Levitation ~ Papp/Engine ~ Possell/Turbine ~ Schaeffer/Steam Generator ~ Tesla/Turbine ~ Wilkes/Rolamite Medical ~ Abrams ~ Cold Cures ~ Electro-Sleep ~ Hair ~ Hoxsey/Formula ~ Hydrogen Peroxide ~ Lapacho ~ Ozone ~ Radionics ~ Willard/Water Mind ~ Kahne/Multiple Mentalism ~ Prasad/Pranayama Physics ~ Allais/Force ~ Brush/ Kinetic G ~ Catt/Theory H ~ Cold Fusion ~ Dobler/Telluric Radiation ~ Ether ~ Hypercharge ~ Kozyrev/Time ~ Maglich/Migma ~ Mendeleef/Ether ~ Nieper/Shielding-G ~ Nipher/Electro-G ~ Radionics ~ Rayleigh/Active N ~ See/Wave-G ~ Seike/Generator ~ Smith/Gravity ~ Scalar Fields ~ Vortex ~ Zinsser Time ~ Ernetti ~ Kozyrev Vortex ~ Ranque-Hilsch/Tube ~ Schauberger/Vortex ~ Vortex Water ~ Air Wells ~ Anderson/Hyfuel ~ Aul/EGD ~ Bellocq/Pump ~ Franch/Hyfuel ~ Schaeffer/Steam ~ Solar Ponds ~ Steam Generators ~ Willard/Water A ~ B ~ C ~ D ~ E ~ F ~ G ~ H ~ I ~ J ~ K ~ L ~ M ~ N ~ O ~ P ~ R ~ S ~ T ~ U ~ V ~ W ~ Y ~ Z A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A1-ABR Abrams, A.: Oscilloclast ~ Booklets & articles about the pioneering Abrams radionic devices: "Abrams’s Diagnosis & treatment" (Barr, 1925), "Report on the Electrical Properties of an Oscilloclast (James), "The Electronic Reactions of Abrams" (Hall), & schematics, theory, diagnosis, treatments, &c ~ $5 A2-AGR Agriculture ~ Electric fences vs. insects & fish ~ Electrified plows vs. weeds ~ Radionics & plants ~ Prayer for plants ~ Earle’s Seed Selector (separates seeds according to their relative vitality in a pine oil bath (80% increased yields!) ~ A magneto-chemical method for the same purpose ~ Plant sounds (100 KHz ) tell when to water ~ Hieronymous’ Cosmiculture & Cosmic Pipe ~ & much more ~ &c ~ 25 Articles ~ $6 A4-AP1 Airplanes #1 ~ 90+ articles including "Flying Wind Tunnel" ~ Wingless planes ~ Flettner’s Magnus-Effect prop (50% more efficient!) ~ One-bladed prop ~ Neubauer’s omni-directional plane ~ Maiwurm’s "Flying Worm" ~ Fox’s air-cushion wing ~ Fieseler’s "Bat-plane" ~ Paddle-wheel & corkscrew & cylinder wings ~ Allison’s Verti-prop pane ~ Dirigi-planes ~ Papin’s helicopter ~ Perry’s pinwheel vanes (retrofit on nose of prop produces 10%++ airspeed) ~ Magnus Effect wings ~ Lanier’s "Vacu-plane" ~ Suitcase airplane ~ Flying cars ~ Volf’s prop (30% more efficient) ~ & more! $9 Segments of this file are online! A5-AP2 Airplanes #2 ~ 45 More aeronautical wonderments: man-powered helicopter ~ The "Hoppicopter" & "Omnivator" Halley’s dome-plane ~ Air-inflated wings (folding, telescoping, &c) ~ Parachute designs ~ Randle’s "Heli-plane" ~ Melot’s oil-steam rocket plane ~ "Crashproof" planes ~ more flying cars ~ Capt. Brodie’s cable-rigged landing strip: land anywhere! ~ Bernelli’s & Northrop’s flying wings ~ Wing grooves & slots for improved flight ~ Irving’s dihedral prop (33% more efficient) ~ Besler’s steam-engine plane ~ The Kasper wing ~ Dmitrowsky’s strap-on jet ~ Platt’s "Verti-Gyro" ~ Electric charge to reduce sonic boing ~ Tesla’s Heli-plane ~ & more! ~ 80 pp ~ $9 A6-AP3 Airplanes #3 (Disk Planes) ~ Discoid craft have distinct advantages over conventional winged craft: "Radfoil" (radial foilplate impeller, provides axial instead of radial flow) ~ Moller’s VTOL ~ Astro-V Dynafan (diffused lifting fan & parabolic wing) ~ Lippisch’s wingless aerodynes (very efficient) ~ Coanda’s "Lifting Apparatus" ~ Benson’s Adiatronic Field craft ~ Frost’s AVRO ~ & 10 patent covers, &c ~ $8 Read the online version of this InFolio! A8-AQW Air Wells ~ This very important technology can end desertification and famine. Air wells and dew ponds condense atmospheric moisture. Used since neolithic times, but largely ignored nowadays except for a few developments. Here are several methods: Knapen, Courneya, Coanda, &c. ~ $8 Read the Online Article: Air Wells & Dew Ponds A9-ALC Alchemy ~ Select articles about modern Alchemy: Soviet neutron-reaction for industrial production of Au from Pb ~ Amelioration of low-grade ores ~ Kervran: biological transmutations ~ Paneth & Peters (H to He) ~ Radha Roy: Reradiation of nuke wastes accelerates decay to short half-life isotopes ~ Ag to Au ~ Hg to Au (Miethe’s patent) ~ Cold Fusion transmutations of nuclear waste, & more! ~ $8 Read the Online Articles in Adept Alchemy A10-ALL Allais, M.: New Force ~ Allais & others have reported anomalies in the motion of a paraconic pendulum, revealing a hitherto unknown periodic influence. Perhaps related to 5th Force? 10 Articles (5 in French) ~ $5 A11-AND Anderson, E.:Hyfuel Catalyst ~ Patent & article describing a "catalytic" alloy that decomposes water into a hyfuel mixture: "An amalgam of Hg & Al combined with Pt & at least one metal from the group: Ge, Sb, Ga, Th, In, Cd, Bi, Pb, Zn, & Sn"... The technology works (but it's probably not catalytic). ~ $4 This InFolio is online! A12-AG1 Anti-Gravity ~ 20 select articles including Carr’s UTRON ~ Kowsky & Frost’s G-neutralizer (High-Hz crystal expanded 800% & lifted 50 kg.) ~ H. Wallace’s G-field generator ~ Laithwaite’s gyro-levitation ~ Phillips Tech. Research Report ~ T.T. Brown: "How I Control Gravitation" ~ Nipher: Electricity & G (powerful electro-G effects with simple experiments) ~ P. Gavreau: EM Propulsion in direction of current flow ~ Tibetan acoustic levitation ~ Graham & Lahoz: Static EM Angular Momentum in vacuo ~ Magnetometer for UFO detection ~ Dudley’s electrified rocket ~ D. Buehler: "Movement of High-V Dielectrics" (18% weight loss) ~ Fischbach: 5th Force ~ W. Hooper: Motional Electric Field ~ Biefeld-Brown Effect ~ R. Forward:"Guidelines to Anti-G" (3 non-Newtonian G-forces described) & more! ~ $8 A14-AGU Anti-G Patent Covers ~ 21 US Patent cover pages with abstracts: Coleman (Electrostatic propulsion) ~ Dudley (Electrified rocket) ~ Hill (Ionized boundary layer propulsion) ~ Rice ~ Hagen (Ion wind propulsion) ~ DeSeversky (Ionocraft) ~ Gradacek ~ Bahnson (Ion wind) ~ King (MHD propulsion) ~ Okress (Quasi-corona & high-frequency) ~ Engelberger ~ Hooper (All-electric motional field generator) ~ Wallace (Secondary G-force field & Dyna-Force Field generators) & more! ~ $5 Read the online version of this InFolio! A15-AGP Anti-G Patents (Complete) ~ All the above patents (complete text/figures) and more, describing force-field propulsion systems ~$16 A17-AUL Aul, A.: Electro-Gravitational Desalination ~ EGD is a battery-like unit of copper tubes & aluminum rods and sea water electrolyte that reduces 3,000 ppm dissolved solids to only 400 ppm potable water! This completely detailed report includes Aul’s patent and construction plans for a 1-gpd & 100-gpd EGD unit. Very simple & elegant ~ $5 This complete InFolio is online! A18-AU1 Automobiles # 1 ~ 45 Articles reporting breakthroughs, improvements & innovations in automobile technology including: Caminez’ engine (no crankshaft or gears) ~ Rohn’s engine (no sparkplug or connecting rods, burns oil or gas) ~ Spherical Wheel drive for gearless transmission ~ One-wheel vehicles ~ Vlachos’ Triphibian ~ Bosman’s engine (high mpg with no con rods, twist pins or crank case) ~ Elmer’s engine (300 mpg oil engine with only 60 parts including bolts!) ~ Purve’s Hoop Car ~ Ogle’s fuel delivery system (200 mpg proven, patented) ~ Franch ("Mota" fuel catalyst converts water to gasoline-like fuel!) ~ Cottel’s ultrasonic emulsifier (30% water in fuel, nearly 100% efficient) ~ Smokey Yunick’s "Expander" cycle (80 mpg) ~ Ball-tire for bikes (takes curves without reducing speed) ~ Fueltron ultrasonic fuel vaporizer (15% ++ mpg) ~ William’s air-car ~ Constantinesco’s inertial gearless tranny ~ Run your car on half its cylinders) ~ Rabinow’s magnetic particle clutch ~ Hughe’s "Vapipe" fuel vaporizer (70% less pollution) ~ Improved Bourke engine (Scotch yoke design) ~ Miller’s air engine ~ unique wheel designs ~ Webster-Heise Valve (2-screen vaporizer increases mpg, reduces emissions) ~ & more! ~ $7 A19-AU2 Autos # 2 (Wheels) ~ 7 Articles about bizarre wheels: self-turning wheel ~ Ilion’s omni-directional wheel ~ Jones’ elastic spring wheel ~ & more! ~ 30 pp ~ $3 A20-AU3 Autos # 3 (Gas-Saver Devices) ~ 20 Articles, 2 patents, 6 patent abstracts for retrofit devices to increase mpg: water & steam injection ~ emulsions ~ atomizers ~ vaporizers ~ additives ~ "Moleculator" fuel energizer (20% ++ mpg) ~ Fueltron ultrasonic atomizer (15% ++ mpg) ~ Linger’s "Pelco" fuel saver (35% ++ mpg) ~ Kennedy’s "Tadpole" air filter insert (10% ++ mpg) ~ Hughe’s "Vapipe" preheater (70% less pollution) ~ Brown’s "Power-Pak" humidifier (28% ++ mpg) ~ Meierbachtol’s atomizer ~ Berger’s steam injector ~ Do-it-yourself MPG test ~ magnetic & electrostatic fuel treatments ~ ozonizers ~ &c ~ 100 pp ~ $10 A21-AU4 Autos # 4 (Air/Nitrogen Cars) ~ A comprehensive collection about compressed air engines. Several are claimed to operate indefinitely without recharging: Lee Rogers, T. Miller, R. Wale, Yeh, Stewart, Rilett & more ~ $5 A22-AU5 Autos # 5 (Transmissions) ~ 10 Articles about novel trannies: Kemper’s vari-speed ~ Magnetic particle clutches ~ Entz’s electric tranny ~ Kraus’ TRACOR stepless traction drive ~ Wilmott’s Stepless cycloidal tranny (infinite ratio) ~ Carman’s inertial storage tranny ~ Epictrochoid drive ~ Koser’s digital gear ~ Continuously variable designs ~ Gleason’s torque-sensing differential ~ & more! ~ $6 A23-AU6 Autos # 6 (High MPG Carbs) ~ 10 Articles featuring: the Fish carb.. Bowman’s Vacumatic floatless carb ~ Pozuelo’s heat exchanger (25% fuel savings) ~ Jewell’s heat-powered engine attachment (30% more mpg) ~ LaForce carb ~ Overton’s 2-carb system ~ Granger’s oil-burner ~ &c ~ $7 A24-AU7 Autos #7 ~ Dozens more articles about super-safe cars, new engine designs ~ wood-fuel engine ~ Acetylene power ~ Suspensions ~ "Danger Meter" for your windshield, helps eliminate misjudgments ~ Oppenheim’s "Controlled combustion" process ~ Adams’ "Tripolion" magnetic fuel treatment ~ & more! ~ $3 B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B1-BAB Babington, R.: Nebulizer ~ The "Super Spray" Nebulizer is based on a new engineering principle which finds applications in oil burners, carburators, mist generators, &c ~ Creates ultra-fine droplets (5-20 microns) from any pourable liquid ~ Eliminates formation of streamers & tulips in sprays ~ 15% ++ increases in fuel economy ~ 2 Articles & 3 patents ~ $6 This InFolio is Online! B2-BAN Banks, R.: Nitinol Engines ~ 16 Articles about shape-memory alloys & the Banks Nitinol (Nickel-Titanium) Engine. The material can be bent at one temperature and will return to the original shape at another temperature, yielding work ~ $8 B3-BTG Bauman: Testatika Generator ~ This free energy generator is one of the most recent development projects to emerge into public view. It is distinguished by being proven and well-described in the info that has been released (& online). It is a type of Wimhurst electrostatic generator with additional components that produce substantial EMF amplification and output as AC/DC power. Includes schematics ~ $7 This InFolio is online! B4-BEL Bellocq, T.: Compression Wave Pump ~ A new mechanical principle: B.’s pump creates compression waves in a pipe with ball valves at each end. Water is pumped above 33 ft. in violation in Toricelli’s Law. The pump creates fluidic effects equivalent to the electrical analogues of capacity, inertia, resistance, leakage, wave filters, &c ~ Includes several patent covers for the related Bodine & Bentley sonic pumps ~ $5 This InFolio is online! B5-BLO Blomgren, O.: Electrostatic Cooling ~ The 3 conventional ways to transmit heat are conduction, convection, and radiation. The new 4th way is Electrostatic Cooling. High-voltage (-) probes are placed near the hot object, which is grounded. This extremely simple system uses very low power and is very efficient ~ 3 Articles & 2 patents ~$4 This InFolio is online! B6-BLN Blondlot, R.: N-Ray ~ The mysterious N-Ray is very similar to the Orgone discovered by Reich (v.i.) 30 years later. The N-Ray is emitted by the Sun, humans, animals, organic & inorganic substances as a primary & secondary emission. It can be conducted, focused, refracted, & affects film. It was demonstrated, replicated, and & dismissed (as bad science), all between 1900-1910 ~ Dozens of articles ~ 100 pp ~ $9 This InFolio is Online! B7-BO1 Boats #1 ~ 60 Articles, 8 patent abstracts, &c, about unique watercraft from the 1920s to date: Flying boats ~ Lesh/Magnus/Savonius rotor sails, props & rudders ~ one-handed paddles, forward-facing oars, swimming machines ~ Strode’s "stub-wing" speed boat ~ spiral-, tractor-, & roller-drive boats ~ omni-directional props ~ self-righting & -bailing boats ~ Wilford’s gyroplane boat ~ air- & water-jet designs ~ superior hull & keel designs ~ fish-imitating boats ~ Brasher’s bubble breakwater &c ~ $9 Read the Online Version of this InFolio! B8-BO2 Boats #2 ~ More aquanautic genius: Ford’s "Power-Generating Apparatus" (a wind-powered air-motor boat that moves directly into the wind & generates its own wind, with "air straighteners") ~ Barker’s nozzle (doubles range of water jets), &c ~ $7 B9-BOU Bourgoin, R.: Room-Temperature Superconductor ~ Filaments of Bismuth are manufactured from a homogenous melt of Bi & an insulator substance between electrodes. The simple table-top process forms true room-temperature superconductors! No need for cooling, no complex exotic formulas ~ One article & patent ~ $2 Read the complete file online! B10-BRK Bourke: Engine ~ 3 Articles & 3 patents about the revolutionary & controversial Bourke engine; burns any fuel, excellent power: weight ratio, low fuel consumption, only 3 moving parts with a Scotch yoke ~ $4 Website: www.Bourke-engine.com B11-BNB Brown, P.: Nucell Battery ~ The Resonant Nuclear Battery (Nucell) is a radioisotope electric power system that absorbs the collapsing magnetic field of alpha & beta radiation & converts it directly to AC! The Alpha-Beta Voltaic (ABV) Effect is not a nuclear or chemical reaction, and does not produce radioactive waste! It is an LCR resonant tank circuit oscillating at its self-resonant frequency with energy contributed by the ABV Effect. A prototype the size of a produced 75 watts from 0.01 gram of Strontium 90 --- more than 100,000 times more powerful than any thermal nuclear battery in existence. A prototype Nucell the size of a barrel produced 50 KW! ~ Patent & 8 articles ~ $7 Read the online version of this InFolio! B12-BRE Brown, T.T.: Electro-Kinetic Propulsion ~ Demonstrates the relation between Electrodynamics and Gravitation (see also Nipher, v.i.) & a variation of Newton’s Law of G & Coulomb’s Law of Electrostatic Attraction. The movement is in the direction of the positive electrode. The force is called "Gravitator Action" (or, the Biefeld-Brown Effect), and levitation occurs in some configurations ~ 6 Articles & 6 patents ~ $10 Website: www.soteria.com/brown B13-BEK Brown, T.T.: EGD Report ~ The 1952 Office of Naval Research report on "The Townsend Brown Electro-Gravity Device" including his electrogravitic communication receiver and electrometer, model flying saucers, theories & evaluation ~ $5 This complete InFolio is online B14-BRV Brown, T.T.: Petro-Voltaics ~ Electricity from rocks! "Gravito-Electric Conversion of optical frequency gravity radiation by basalt, granite & especially barium titanate, possessing high density & high dielectric constant, exhibits self-potential (the ability to convert the gravito-electric resistance into electricity" ~ 9 Articles including primary experimental data and theoretical considerations ~ 100 pp ~$11 B15-BRU Brush, Ch.: Kinetic Gravity ~ Supported by many researchers & related to T.T. Brown’s Petro-Voltaics: "Spontaneous Generation of Heat in Steel" ~ "Persistent Generation of Heat in Rocks", &c ~ In his experiments with bobs of Pb, Bi & alloys, Pb moved faster than Bi & alloys; Bismuth reacts to gravity! High-K dielectrics & diamagnetics absorb G-waves by resonance and remain permanently warmer. Complex silicates of Ni & Co are particularly affected. Brush thought that G & magnetism have something in common; if so, then Bismuth (which is diamagnetic) would exhibit the least G-attraction, which it does. Brush also claimed discovery of "Etheron", a new gas ~ 10 Articles & abstracts ~ $10 Part of this InFolio is available online! C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C C1-CAR Carr, O.T.: Utron ~ In the late 1950s Carr claimed the discovery of the "Utron", the "molecular shell that houses the atoms" (?). Cohesion of molecular shells is brought about by inertial systems in the G-field manifested in the 2 poles of natural magnetism. By "hatching" the atomic egg, particularly paramagnetic & diamagnetic elements (especially Bismuth), atomic energy could be released gently. Tests & demonstrations were publicized, but OTC Enterprises collapsed due to stock fraud, alcoholism, &c. According to Carr, "Any vehicle accelerated to an axis of rotation relative to its attractive inertial mass, indicates polarity in a given direction. The dip-needle points, say, toward the top of the body. But mount this whole rotating body, with its spindle, on another platform and rotate this platform on a spindle, then if the counter-rotation is greater than the inertial forward rotation of the body, a dip-needle on the second platform will point down while the first dip-needle points up, indicating complete relativity of polarity. When the exact counter-rotation matches the forward rotation, the body loses its polarity entirely and immediately becomes activated by free-energy (tensor stresses in space) and acts as an independent force... The assembly becomes weightless..." ~ $10 This InFolio is Online! C2-CAT Catt, I.: Theory H ~ The "Heaviside Signal" offers an alternative perspective to the transverse EM wave and the problem of "Displacement Current" devised by Maxwell to explain away paradoxical behavior of capacitors: "Instead of the familiar ‘rolling wave’ idea in which electric and magnetic fields topple over and forward, continually changing into each other as they go, the author postulates an unchanging slab of E x H energy traveling forward at the speed of light, and names it the Heavisde Signal after a concept expressed in the writings of Oliver Heaviside.." Several articles ~ $4 C3-COA Coanda Effect ~ When a liquid or gas flows along a surface, it tends to stick to the surface near the orifice from which it emerges --- the Coanda Effect. It has numerous applications in thrust/lift generation, fuel burners, &c. The primary flow of air to entrains more air from the environment (up to 20 times the amount in the original jet), and it forms a relative vacuum on the surface that lifts and propels a vehicle by "negative drag" --- the reverse of conventional propulsion systems ~ 5 Patents, 20 abstracts & 2 articles ~ $9 Read the online file! C4-CLD Cold Cures ~ 30 Articles & journal reports of old & new treatments of the cold & flu: Ribivarin, Amantadine, Zinc, Chlorine, Nose-clamps, Medications chart (Purpose, action, ingredients, side effects), & more! ~ $4 C5-CFU Cold Fusion ~ 12 Articles including Pons & Fleischman’s original report on the phenomenon of cold fusion ~ $5 Read the Online Article in Adept Alchemy C6-COL Coler, H.: Stromzeuger ~ Immediately after WW2, technical teams plundered all the data they could get from Germany. Here is the declassified British Intelligence Subcommittee Report #1043, Item 31: "The Invention of Hans Coler Relating to an Alleged New Source of Power... Coler is the inventor of 2 devices by which it is claimed that electric energy may be derived without a chemical or mechanical source of power. Since an interest was taken in his inventions by the German Admiralty it was felt that an investigation was warranted, although normally it would be considered that such a claim could only be fraudulent.. Accordingly, Coler was visited and interrogated. He proved to be cooperative and willing to disclose all details of his devices, and consented to build and put into operation a small model of the so-called ‘Magnetstromapparat’.. With this device, consisting only of permanent magnets, copper coils and condensors in a static arrangement he showed that he could obtain a tension of 450 millivolts for several hours.. One model was said to have worked for 3 months locked in a room in the Norwegian Legation in Berlin.. The greatest tension obtained was 12 volts. Coler also discussed another device called the ‘Stromzeuger’ from which he claimed that with an input of a few watts from a dry battery an output of 6 kw could be obtained indefinitely.. In 1945 the apparatus was destroyed by a bomb." The investigators concludedthat, "Coler was an honest experimenter and not a fraud. The result obtained was genuine." The Barkhausen Effect is believed to be the source of the energy. Includes: historical notes, construction details, tests, schematics, &c ~$8 This entire file is online! C7-CON Constantinesco, G.: Transmission ~ In the 1920s, Constantinesco perfected a remarkable tranny that enabled marvelous performance: when climbing hills, the vehicle merely slows down in proportion to the steepness of the hill. It enables a light vehicle to tow several tons uphill without laboring! This is one of the best & simplest of all tranny systems ~ 1 Article, 5 patents. ~ $5 This InFolio is Online! C8-COO Cook, R.: Inertial Propulsion ~ A patented, proven, method of converting Coriolis & centrifugal force into linear force through a reactionless propulsive system. The thrust will operate equally well on land, in air, water or space. The system creates a uni-directional force. Thrust is created within the system, contrary to Newton’s 3rd Law of Motion. (= & opposite reaction). The device comprises counter-rotating cams & gears on spinning blades & results in motion despite absence of friction against the environment. This motion rectifier works unequivocally & exceeds the Dean Drive in efficiency ~ 8 Articles & 2 patents ~ $7 This InFolio is online! C9-COT Cottell, E.: Ultrasonic Carburator ~ Combustion apparatus & process forms water-in-oil emulsion by ultrasonic disruption: up to 50% water can be burned with any petroleum system ~ Allows burners to operate at nearly 100% efficiency ~ No soot, Less service ~ Burns 10% cooler ~ Less Nox ~ Significantly reduces air requirements ~ Significant net gain in energy transfer ~ 1 Patent & 5 articles ~ 5 This InFolio is online! C10-CRA Craig, P.: Hall Effect Device ~ In 1926, Craig developed a Hall Effect device consisting of a stack of insulated bismuth films sandwiched with flat copper coils. The device gave good radio reception without vacuum tubes or batteries! An additive principle generates significant voltage from Earth’s magnetic field (All other Hall Effect devices use strong artificial magnets). This simple device acts as a rectifier, transistor, detector, amplifier, oscillator & battery ~ 2 Articles & 3 patents... $6 This InFolio is online! C11-CRO Crosse, A.: Abiogenesis ~ In 1837, Crosse reported the accidental generation of Acarus insects while experimenting with the growth of artificial crystals exposed to electric current. The insects continued to appear even under extremely hostile conditions (acid, &c.) Michael Faraday also replicated the experiment. Here are all the facts including illustrations of the equipment & bugs ~ 10 Articles ~$6 This InFolio is online! D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D1-DAV Davis, R.: Non-Inductive Resistor ~ A non-capacitative, non-inductive resistor in the shape of a Moebius band. When electric pulses are passed through the loop, the current is divided & flows in opposite directions through the resistor, passing itself twice. This double passage eliminates any residual or mutual inductance. A group of these resistors can be arranged for any value, in series or parallel, and still maintain the time constant! Can be wound around any form without change in capacitance ~ 2 Articles & 1 patent ~ $5 This complete InFolio is online! D2-DEA Dean, N.: Dean Drive ~ "System for Converting Rotary Motion into Unidirectional Motion"... defies the law of conservation of momentum. The prototype model weighed 135 lb. & dropped to 50 lb. when activated! A 3000 lb. machine at 4000 rpm will have a gross vertical acceleration of 2 G, net 1 Gravity! The device depends on phasing changes in the center of orbits of centrifuging masses. The actual result is that momentum appears at the expense of energy ~ 2 Patents & 6 articles ~ $8 D3-DEL DeLouise, J.: Airplane ~ The uncrashable "DaVinci plane" inspired by Leonardo, who appeared in a dream to DeLouise and revealed this design. This patented craft flies as claimed ~ Article & patent ~ $3 D5-DP1 DePalma, B.: N-Machine #1 ~ An embodiment of the Faraday Unipolar Dynamo/Disk Generator: it can produce free energy. No increase in drag occurs --- a violation of Lenz’s law ~ Rotating disk magnets produce voltage between the center & edge (the N-Effect) ~ Tests, construction details, R&D reports, &c ~ 7 Articles by Bruce DePalma (died Oct. 1997) ~ $8 Read the online collection of DePalma's papers! Website: www.depalma.pair.org D6-DP2 DePalma, N.: N-Machine #2 ~ "Critique of the N-Machine constructed by Trombley & Kahn" (500% power gain!) includes complete patent application with drawings, suppressed by the Dept. of Defense in 1982 but somehow legally made its way into the public domain via the World Intellectual Property Organization in 1986. "Studies in Rotation Leading to the N-machine" describes experiments performed with spinning ball bearing -- they fall faster than non-spinning bearings. Tests with torsion pendulums, space drives & magnetized gyros & disks all show that the N-Effect produces weight loss, time-warping, & free energy! ~ $8 The Trombly/Kahn Patent is online! D7-DP3 DePalma, B.: N-Machine #3 ~ "Gravity & the Spinning Ball Experiment" ~ "The Gyro Drop Experiment": Observations of interaction of gravitational and inertial forces on a rotating object revealed a slight enhancement of inertia by the G-field ~ a rotating mass will fall more rapidly (with greater acceleration) than a corresponding non-rotating object ~$6 D8-DP4 DePalma, B.: N-Machine #4 ~ Criticisms & rebuttals, of DP's work ~ 7 Articles ~ 40 pp ~ $5 D9-DP5 DePalma, B.: N-Machine #5 ~ Updates including a report on the N-1 Electrical Power generator, claimed to be 105% efficient (12 V DC/10 KAmps at 6000 rpm) ~ Illustrations, references, construction details, discussion & conclusions ~ $5 D10-DSI DeSeversky, M.: Ionocraft ~ The famous "flying bedspring" propelled by electrostatic wind. Easy to construct and demonstrate ~ One article & patent, plus 2 related patents by Hagen & Okress (quasi-corona craft) ~ $5 This InFolio is online! D11-DIA Diamonds ~ Here are 8 little-known methods to produce artificial diamonds without high-tech pressure devices: Hannay’s Type-II blue diamonds (lithium catalysis of pyridine) ~ Moissan, Basset, Hershe, McKee, Burton, DeBoismenu (calcium carbide in an electric furnace --- extraordinary!) ~ 15 Articles & 1 patent ~ $6 Read the online excerpt (DeBoismenu) D12-DOB Dobler, P.: Telluric Photography ~ "Physical & Photographic Proof of Telluric Radiation": Photographic plates were exposed over underground streams, pipelines, &c.. A distinctive photo effect was obtained. He also produced the same radiation artificially with a ‘water radiator’. Includes "Radiation of Mineral Sources, Salt & Petroleum Deposits, Magnets & Other Bodies" (humans, vegetables, &c.) and "A New Radiation in Sunlight" ~ Simple process (aluminum & enamel shield, very similar to Blondlot’s N-Ray, v.i.) ~ $3 Read this entire file online! D13-DUD Dudley, H.: Electrified Rocket ~ An electric charge on the nose of a rocket will yield up to 400% greater distance than uncharged rockets! Simple to do; here’s how in 2 Articles & 1 patent ~ $4 This InFolio is online! E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E1-ECK Ecklin, J.: Generator ~ A patented generator based on permanent magnet motion conversion". A reciprocating, magnetizable member & a rotating magnetic shield which alternately exposes & shields the magnet poles to produce motion of the magnets; violates Lenz’s Law (of magnetic back-torque) to produce free energy. Advanced designs incorporate electric means ~ Includes patent & complete construction details, & research reports ~ $7 E5-EVP Electronic Voice Phenomena (EVP) ~ Several schematics & technical notes on how to communicate with the dead via tape recorder, radio & video! Includes research by George Meek/Metascience Foundation & Sarah Estep ~ $4 Website: www.ghostshop.com E6-EC1 Electro-Culture #1 ~ Electrical, magnetic & acoustic treatment of seeds & plants can improve yields and quality and accelerate growth rates! Increases up to 400% have been reported. Expect 30% increases with minimal effort using these simple, proven methods! Protects from insects & reduces the need for pesticides. Here is the definitive introduction to this superb, vital technology 40 articles ~ $9 Read the Online Article: Electro-Culture E7-EC2 Electro-Culture #2 ~ More of the same, including: Electrical rain-making ~ Electrogenics (seed pretreatment revitalizes seeds, boosts germination) ~ Benson’s "Yard-Vark" electric ant killer ~ Tesla coil system for farm field arrangement ~ 10 articles ~ $6 E8-EC3 Electro-Culture #3 ~ 6 Articles (in English) from Russian scientific literature of the 1960s reporting phenomenal results with electrical stratification of grafts (doubles the success rate) ~ Presowing electrical treatment of seeds..RGB light effects ~ UV light vs. insects ~ Concentrated pulsed sunlight (30% ++ yield & earlier harvest with only 30 minutes daily treatment) ~ $5 E9-ELS Electro-Sleep ~ Low-frequency, low-voltage, low current EM pulses applied to the head will produce artificial sleep within minutes. Add hours to your days, at least once in a while ~ Several schematics, 1 patent, 2 Soviet reports ~ $8 E10-EST Electrostatics ~ 21 Choice papers about all types of ES generators, with complete construction details for several units, plus electrets & miscellaneous oddities. An excellent introduction to the field, with lots of advanced info ~ $10 E12-ELF Extremely Low Frequencies (ELF) ~ 35 Articles about ELF -EM fields including 5 schematics for ELF-EMF generators that protect from electronic pollution ~ Review of bio-effects including EEG entrainment ~ 130 pp ~$10 E13-EMF EMF Propulsion Ships ~ Electromagnetic field propulsion of ships & subs offers advantages over other means: 85% efficient. Not to be confused with MHD. Large working models have been built, and you can do it too with these detailed construction plans! 5 Articles & 1 patent ~ $5 This InFolio is online! E14-EMM Emmens, S.: Argentaurana ~ In 1897, Dr. Emmens published this book to present his R&D about "Argentaurum", an alleged new element which he thought was the intermediate matter from which Ag & Au are formed. He used low temperature & high pressure hammering to produce 670 oz. of bullion (sold to the U.S. Assay Office, NYC). Includes technical details ~ 80 pp ~ $9 Read the Online Article in Adept Alchemy E15-ERN Ernetti, P.: Time Camera ~ In the 70s, Padre Ernetti & associate physicists developed a device to tune into & capture the energy traces left by humans in the past, and to reconstruct the original sound waves from ultrasonic, hypersonic, trans-atomic & other subdivisions into which they disintegrated. Measures R-Space & V-Time according to Pythagorean musical theory. Ernetti recovered pictures of Christ, lost plays, & historical events ~ 7 Articles (2 in English, 5 in Italian) ~ $5 E16-ETH Ether Theories ~ In the 19th century, the idea of a universal Ether was popular as a foundation for theories of electromagnetism. After Einstein developed his Theory of Relativity, the Ether was abandoned because it did not fit into the popular new scheme. Modern quantum mechanics requires an ether, and several good reasons can be advanced for postulating it without violating relativity. Here are 22 articles including: Dirac: "Is There an Ether?" ~ Ruderfer: "Reevaluation of the Existence of an Ether" ~ Smoot: "Aether Drift Detected at Last" ~ Ch. Brush: "Etherion" gas ~ Sagnac: Zero-Point Energy ~ The Neutrino Sea, &c ~ $8 F F F F F F F F F F F F F F F F F F F F F F F F F F3-FRA Franch, G.: Water to Gasoline ~ This legendary secret process converts coal to a fuel catalyst that changes water into an inflammable gasoline-like substance. Demonstrated hundreds of times since the 1940s. Includes: John Andrews, who accomplished the same feat in the 1920s, then disappeared ~ 5 Articles ~ $5 Read the online article! F4-FEG Free Energy Generators ~ Solid-state radiant energy receivers, dyna-motors, & other "over-unity" generators including: Prentice’s "Electrical Power Accumulator" patent (1/2 mile of wire 6 inches above ground, loaded with 500 watts at 500 Hz produces 3 KW from Earth’s magnetic field) ~ Amman’s atmospheric generator ~ Gulley’s magnet motor ~ Testatika generator ~ Schappeler’s Prime Mover ~ Szuc’s magnetic generator ~ Hubbard’s generator ~ Lord Rayleigh’s Active Nitrogen Generator ~ Kenyon ~ Adam’s electric rock ~ Chernetskii’s vacuum energy generator ~ Joe Newman ~ P. Craig’s Bismuth Hall Effect device ~ Perrigo's generator (patent application!) & more! ~ $10 Read sections of this InFolio online! F5-FRE Frenette/Perkins: Friction Heaters ~ Simple centric space heaters that use a small motor to rotate a drum within another cylinder. Oil fills the space between cylinders and is heated by friction: the "Kinetic Furnace".. Ultra-efficient ~ 5 Articles & 4 patents ~ $7 This InFolio is online! F6-FRO Frost, J.: AVRO Diskcraft ~ The famous jet-powered "flying saucer" that didn't get more than a few feet off the ground. Here’s a review & patent ~ $8 G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G G1-GAR Gary, W.: Magnet Motor ~ In the 1870s, Gary received 2 patents for his Magneto-Electric Motor, which utilized the narrow "neutral zone" between magnetic poles to generate mechanical or electric power by inserting & removing a small iron shield to cut the attraction and cause the pivoted magnets to reciprocate. Coils on the magnets produced free electric power at the same time as mechanical work! The invention was demonstrated but never manufactured ~ 2 Patents & 1 article ~ $6 This InFolio is online! G2-GOL Goldfein, S.: Biological Transmutations ~ "Energy Development from Elemental Transmutations": U.S. Army experiments with a new source of energy; Mg-ATP in mitochondria act as a biological cyclotron ~ 2 Articles ~ $5 Read the Online Article in Adept Alchemy G3-GRY Gray, E.: PCD Engine ~ The Pulsed Capacitor Discharge Electric Engine was patented and demonstrated in the early 1970s. It ran indefinitely by recharging the battery. It ran cold and didn’t shock. Conventional theory would drain the battery, heat the electromagnets, and cause shock. A new form of electricity? 2 articles & 1 patent ~ $7 This InFolio is Online! H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H H1-HAI Hair Growth ~ 20 Articles about methods to stimulate hair growth, including: Minoxidil, Magnetized vitamins, Methionine & Serine, Thioglycolic acid, Biotin, Cinnamic alcohol, Hinkitiol, Retinoic acid, Scalp-shrinking, Pituitary extracts, Cow saliva, Bat milk, &c, plus 20 patent abstracts ~ $7 H3-HEN Hendershot, L.: Generator ~ This classic 1930s free energy generator produced power by cutting the Earth’s magnetic lines of force. The device was demonstrated many times ~ 6 Articles including 3 schematics ~$6 This InFolio is online! H4-HIE Hieronymous, T.: Eloptic Radiation ~ This paper describes research with his patented radionics device. Includes: Eloptic radiation theory & substantiation, Tuning rates, Patent: "Detection of Emanations from Materials, &c." ~ $5 This InFolio is online! H5-HIL Hilburtz, W.: Electro-Accretion ~ By establishing a direct current between electrodes in seawater, minerals are electro-deposited on wire mesh forms to construct components stronger than concrete for about 10% of the cost of above-ground ferro-cement construction ~ 3 Articles & patent ~ $7 The Hodowanec Papers: Rhysmonic Cosmology Greg Hodowanec developed several small, versatile Gravity Wave Detector (GWD) circuits that vividly display and sound the constant din of the universe. The GWDs also display the ‘shadows’ of astronomical events and objects such as novas and black holes. This gravity signal detection system is based on a new "Rhysmonic Cosmology" developed by Hodowanec. The units detect variations in the Earth’s G-field due to perturbations of the field by dynamic mass movements caused by novas, black holes, etc.. According to Hodowanec, these G-signals are of the longitudinal type (scalar). They propagate essentially instantaneously, not at the speed of light predicted for the Einstein quadrature-type signals. The collected papers of Gregory Hodowanec now are available --- FREE ONLINE!. With these easy-to-build circuits, you too will be able to hear and see gravitic events! H6-HG1 Hodowanec: G-Wave Detectors ~ Includes: "Are Cosmological Events the Source of l/f Noise in Electron Devices?" Offers the possibility of canceling noise in circuits, and opens a new window to the universe for astrophysicists ~ "Simple Electronic Gravity Meters Display Interesting Effects" ~ "Gravitational Signal Astronomy" ~ "A Low-Cost Electronic Gravity Shadow Detector" ~ "Do Intense Scalar Fields Affect Life Processes?" ~ "Experiments with G-Wave Signals" (Instant transfer of info with scalar G-fields) ~ Includes several schematics ~ $7 H7-HG2 Hodowanec: Rhysmonic Cosmology Notes ~ Collected research notes 3/87 to 4/88: Rhysmonic Field Interactions ~ Simple Gravitic Experiments (Interaction of Charge with Earth’s G-field & a parallel plate air capacitor) ~ Magneto-gravitic experiments with magnets & coils (confirms the Biefeld-Brown Effect) ~ Universe & local interactions with GWD ~ G-signal astronomy ~ Rhysmonic structure & forces ~ Rhysmons ~ Detection of novas & black holes ~ Scalar field interactions in a capacitor ~ Electro-gravitic energy source (passive circuit converts G to electricity) ~ $4 H8-HG3 Hodowanec: Rhysmonic Cosmology ~ Many theories and models of cosmology are incomplete and leave room for alternative theories. Rhysmonic Cosmology starts from fundamental premises and builds up a model of the universe from a firm foundation. This monograph introduces these new concepts and testable concepts. The theory provides logical explanations for many astrophysical enigmas. Contents: Introduction to Cosmology ~ The Rhysmonic Universe ~ Mass & Energy ~ Particles, Fields & Charge ~ Electromagnetism ~ Gravitation ~ Unification of Fields ~ Applications to Astronomy & Technology ~ $6 H9-HG4 Hodowanec: R.C. Collected Papers ~ "The term ‘rhysmon’ stems from another Greek word for the atom, ‘rhysmos’ which means ‘onrush’ since it could never be considered to be at rest. The rhysmons intertwine with other rhysmons on a hexagonal structure very much reminiscent of the vector equilibrium of Buckminster Fuller’s energetic-synergetic geometry... The basic cell directly defines the quantum unit of action for the rhysmon (which is also the Planck unit) and other fundamental units of length, time and velocity." ~ Includes: "The Universe: A Finite Spherical System" ~ "Is the Universe Really Expanding?" ~ "Supernovas & Black Holes" ~ "The Nature of Quasars" (examined according to Rhysmonic Cosmology & confirmed with the author’s techniques) ~ "The Nature of Microwave Background Radiation" (Simple experiments with a shielded GWD confirm the rhysmonic interpretation of MBR) ~ "The Nature of Gravitation" (presents an updated version of the Aether theory as the basis for G-effect) ~ "The Nature of EM Signal Propagation" based on Rhysmonics", &c ~ $7 H10-HG5 Hodowanec: GWD Circuits ~ Here are several GWD circuits built by Hodowanec from 1988-1990, plus articles: "Simple G-Meters for the Amateur Scientist" & "Gravimeters: A New Window to the Universe" ("In recent years the gravimeters have noted some catastrophic cosmic events which appear to have a direct effect on the earth’s jet stream patterns and thus also on the weather patterns on earth. These effects may have helped to initiate recent earthquake activity also...") ~ $7 H11-HG6 Hodowanec: Rhysmonics Articles ~ "The Nature of Our Universe": A rhysmonic explanation as to the nature & development of our universe, enhanced with experimental confirmations & agreeing with data predicted by theory." ~ "All about G- Impulses"(monopole G-signals produced by Newtonian G-gradients are easily detected by GWD circuits) ~ New scalar definition ~ G-communication & telescope ~ $4 H13-HOO Hooper, W.: Motional E-Field ~ Dr. Hooper invented two Gravity-field generators. He also defined the motionally induced field: when magnetic flux of velocity B moves with vector velocity V, an EM-induced field of vector intensity B x V appears at right angles to both B and V. Therefore, E= B x V. This field is related to gravity and cannot be shielded by any known means ~ 2 patents & presentation paper ~ $6 This InFolio is online! H14-HOX Hoxsey Formula ~ This highly successful method for the treatment of cancer & other diseases was investigated by the AMA in 1953. Conclusion: it was a "cough medicine" of no value. Contents: licorice, red clover, burdock, stillingia, berberis, poke, cascara, prickly ash & buckthorn, &c. Many witnesses have testified that this formula saved their lives. Here are 5 articles about this method & regimen ~ $5 H15-HUB Hubbard, A.: Generator ~ This device was demonstrated in 1919; it powered a 35-hp electric motor to propel an 18-ft boat around Portage Bay, WA. it needed no power supply other than a jump start. Here are several news articles from 1919 & 1926, schematics, research updates, & Hubbard’s patent for a radium-soaked spark plug (may be part of the device) ~ $7 This InFolio is online! H16-HYO Hydrogen Peroxide ~ A proven therapy for cancer, diabetes, rheumatism & many other diseases. It is cheap, easy to use, and safe. Includes all necessary facts, dosage charts, regimen, &c. -- for informational purposes only, of course ~ $6 This Infolio is online! H17-HYF Hyfuel ~ 40 articles & 12 patent abstracts about hydrogen/oxygen production from water, including: F. Wong (Pt electrode/chlorophyll/red light) ~ R. Billings (Fe-Ti Hydride) ~ Belgian FN Group (Cerium catalysis of steam) ~ H. Kirsch (Mg-S-N ligands) ~ Somorjai, et al. (Mg-Si-Fe-O & light) ~ Mirkin (hydride system) ~ L. Pauly (solar decomposition) ~ NASA (Indium oxide anode catalysis: accelerates production 100x) ~ S. Leach (Self-sustaining H-generator with catalyst & UV laser) ~ Greenbaum (Chlorophyll & enzyme) ~ H. Gray, et al. (Rhodium carbonate chelate) ~ Archie Blue, Yul Brown's Gas, &c ~ $10 H18-HYP Hypercharge ~ 10 Articles about the Fifth Force. In 1986, Fischbach, et al., reanalyzed the Oetvos Experiment (1922), which was supposed to prove that all bodies fall at the same rate in a vacuum. Oetvos had dismissed significant data glitches as "anomalous" and "noise". Supposedly disproven ~ $4 J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J J1-JOH Johnson, H.: Magnet Motor ~ Utilizes the unpaired electron spins in ferromagnetic materials to produce power without any electron flow such as occurs in normal conductors. This gives a motive power source solely through the superconducting characteristics of a permanent magnet, without drawing on any external power source, by the proper shape of the magnets ~ Articles & patents ~ $8 This InFolio is online! J2-JOL Jollivet-Castelot, F.: Silver to Gold ~ J.-C. developed several methods of 'hyperchemistry" to transmute silver to gold with solutions & fluxes, catalyzed by arsenic ~ $6 Read the Online Article in Adept Alchemy! J3-JOV Jovitschisch, M.: Carbon to Oxygen ~ The reaction of acetylene with phosphorus yields oxygen by transmutation! Also works with ethylene & other reagents ~ Chemical Abstracts & 2 articles from Physics Zeitschrift ~ $3 Read the Online Article from Chemical Abstracts ! K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K1-KAH Kahne, H.: Multiple Mentality ~ This is the course developed by Harry Kahne in the 1920s. "At that time, he was billed as the Incomparable Mentalist and The man with the Multiple Mind. He often demonstrated his ability onstage by doing 6 different mental operations simultaneously. His performance entailed standing in front of a large blackboard with a piece of chalk in each hand while conversing with the audience... There was a newspaper on a music rack in front of him. He began reading the headlines while writing upside down and backwards with one hand and mirror language with the other. At his left was another blackboard on which appeared a large number which was being divided... At his right was another blackboard on which appeared 7 columns of figures which ran into the millions. These were being added and notated as well. This was Kahne’s demonstration of doing 6 things at once, i.e., reading, transposing, writing backwards and upside down, conversing, adding and dividing. These 6 separate processes actually involved 14 distinct operations (hearing, memory, proofing, walking, etc.)." Here is the system Kahne left as his legacy; a series of exercises leading to the development of greater mental power ~ $6 This entire InFolio is online! K2-KA1 Karrick, L.: LTC-Coal ~ Oil from Coal --- Free! In the 1920s, Karrick perfected the technology of Low-Temperature Carbonization (LTC) while he was employed in the Bureau of Mines --- until industrial & political suppression forced cancellation of the program. The Karrick LTC process produces up to 50 gallons of oil per ton of coal, plus 3000 cu. ft. of water gas, and 1500 lb. of smokeless semi-coke fuel. The economics of the process and the values of the products are such that the coal is obtained at no cost! The Karrick process can produce oil cheaper than than it can be pumped from the earth ~ $5 This entire InFOlio is online! K3-KA2 Karrick, L.: LTC Patents ~ All of Karrick’s patents for Low-Temperature Carbonization of Coal ~ $11 This complete InFolio is online! K6-KEN Kenyon, K.: Generator ~ Claiming 125% efficiency, this device "makes use of the magnetic lines of force on both sides of the magnets, by turning the concept of ordinary generators inside out. A disk with magnets on it spins, with stationary windings on both sides of the spinning disk. Thus greater efficiency is available." This & other improvements are described in several articles & a patent ~ Warning: poor quality copy, none better available ~ $3 K8-KIN Kincheloe, R.: N-Machine Test ~ The author (Prof. Emiritus of Electr. Engg., Stanford U.) tested the DePalma N-machine & found that "the output power obtained when the generator magnet is energized greatly exceeds the increase in drive motor power over that required to supply friction losses with the magnet not energized, which is certainly anomalous in terms of conventional theory." ~ $7 This InFolio is online! K9-KLI Kline/Fogleman: Wing ~ A revolutionary, basic airfoil design, "A whole new concept in aerodynamics" for fixed 7 rotary wing aircraft. Operates at both sub- & super-sonic speeds with unusually good lift, stability & pitching moment. Defies the Bernoulli principle, & will not stall or spin unless forced to. At supersonic speeds it works even better when turned upside sown. As a prop, it is at least 10% more efficient. Includes article, model pattern for a paper wing, & 2 patents ~ $5 This InFolio is online! K10-KOZ Kozyrev, N.: Time Experiments ~ "Possibility of the Experimental Study of the Properties of Time": A most important paper, most highly Rex-ommended. Describes a series of elegant experiments with electrified gyros and pendulums which demonstrate some of the physical properties of Time as a force/energy with density, speed (700 km./sec), direction, rotation moment, &c.. Time can be absorbed or shielded, & it is thin at the cause & thick at the effect. Can be used to make time batteries, cameras, &c ~ $6 This InFolio is online! K11-KRO Kromrey, R.: Generator ~ A type of monophase transformer that generates free energy. Parallel cores make up the stators & rotors. The stators are powerful permanent magnets & the rotor cores are soft iron. Interactions take place between the magnet field & Earth’s gravity. Includes patent & "Operating Principles of the Molecular Generator" ~ $6 K12-KUS Kushi, M.: Biological Transmutations ~ This is the Taoist approach to low-energy transmutations: classification of elements by yin/yang, mp, bp, density, color, &c ~ Describes the manufacture of Fe, Co, & Ni from C + O & other reactions ~ The Fugate of C & O ~ Transmutations in air, water, bacteria & seeds ~ Original lab notes, equipment diagrams, &c ~ $7 Read the Online Article in Adept Alchemy L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L1-LAI Laithwaite, E.: Gyro-Levitation ~ Prof. L. discovered 2 anomalous phenomena that defy Newton’s Laws. The first is a gyroscopic system of levitation using 2 precessing tops that are driven upwards against a track that forces them down again. The machine produces lift without any external reaction. He has determined that Newton’s laws do not apply when gyros are rotating and accelerating (See also DePalma), showing "the lack of force where there should have been one -- a lack of centrifugal force." He also demonstrated a new phenomenon: counter-rotation of metal objects within a stator winding after power has been turned off! 15 Articles ~ $5 L2-LAN Lanier, E.: Vacu-Plane ~ There is no top surface on the wings and fuselage of this craft. Lift is increased by doubling the zone of reduced pressure. Maintains an even keel and will volplane without pilot or motor... will not nose-dive, side-slip or tail-spin under ordinary circumstance, & the plane will right itself automatically! ~ 2 Articles, 3 patents ~ $6 This InFolio is Online! L3-LP1 Lapacho ~ The bark of this tree (Pao d’ Arco, Tabebuia) has been used for centuries to treat cancer, diabetes, rheumatism & many other diseases. Lapachol generally strengthens the immune system and fights infection. It has no contra-indications or incompatabilities. It is non-toxic, analgesic, sedative, decongestant, diuretic, hypotensive, and promotes wound healing ~ 25 Articles, 200 references ~ $8 L4-LEA Lea, C.: Colloidal Silver ~ Silver can exist in 3 colloidal forms differing greatly from normal silver. One form closely resembles gold in color and luster and may have fooled some alchemists into thinking they had transmuted silver to gold. Emmens (v.i.) used it as his starting material. Forms stable films &c with industrial & experimental value. Here are complete details of the preparation & properties of this beautiful substance ~ $8 Read the Online Article in Adept Alchemy L6-LUX Light ~ Photon phenomena: gross errors in speed-of-light measurements ~ Attraction & repulsion of circularly polarized beams ~ Invisibility by harmonic lighting (Gosztonyi, 1936) ~ "Mystery Ray that Cures Diseases"(UV irradiation of petroleum jelly heals wounds! Very simple: do-it-yourself!) & more! ~ $6 L7-LIN Lindahl, D.: Webster-Heise Valve ~ The Congressional Research Service Report on the excellent fuel-saving device. The W-V valve causes fuel to vaporize better and at lower engine temperature; it increases available torque, improves fuel economy, reduces requirements for additives, reduces pollutants & reduces octane requirements by 15 points ~ $9 This InFolio is Online! M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M1-MAD Madarasz, J.: Magnus Effect Wind Engine ~ A spinning circular object produces an aerodynamic force (partial vacuum) at a right angle to the forward movement. This has been used to great advantage (90% efficiency) in windmills, ships, airplane wings &c. As the Flettner Rotor, the Magnus Effect powered a 2000-ton vessel trans-Atlantic without engine or sails and broke the previous speed record. Produces 15 times as much power as does an equal area of canvas. Includes construction plans for a working model ~ 11 Articles & patent ~ $7 M2-MAG Maglich, B.: MIGMA Fusion ~ A fusion power system that features non-radioactive isotopes (He or Proton-Boron); provides clean output of electrically charged ions with few neutrons, no secondary fuel. Stable, continuous operation, minimal heat pollution. Inexpensive modular cells allow decentralized power production ~ 100 pp ~ $10 This InFolio is Online! M3-MGM Magnet Motors ~ Permanent magnets have inspired many motor designs. Some are claimed to run indefinitely. Includes: Bougon, Teal, W. Gary, &c ~ 18 Patent covers, 10 articles, 2 patents ~$9 M4-MKV Markovicz, P.: ATREE ~ Apparatus To Rectify Ether Energy, built in 1978, developed from Tesla’s US Patent #725,605 (System of Signaling). In its most powerful embodiment, the device allegedly produced 500 watts of power. No moving parts, no battery, &c. SCaveat: ubsequent independent attempts to replicate it have not been successful. ~ $5 This InFolio is online! M5-MRK Marks, A.: Generator ~ A very high efficiency aerosol electrical generator that converts heat & kinetic energy directly to electricity without moving parts! Electrically-charged steam passes through a high-intensity force field & discharges against a collector. In reverse, it becomes an ion engine ~ 4 Articles, 2 patents ~ $6 M6-MRM Master Magnet ~ This unique electromagnet attracts non-magnetic objects! The windings are AC powered, so an alternating and increasing/decreasing magnetic field is set up in its core. This varying field passes through a set of copper washers fastened at one end of the core, and a large current is induced in them. The washers act as a transformer secondary. The varying field in the washers will induce a large current in any proximal metal object, which will be attracted. Use it to separate metals, as a detector, &c ~ Complete plans & related articles (tempering steel with electromagnets) ~ $3 This InFolio is online! M8-MEI Meinke, H.: Psychotronics ~ Several papers describing: "Odic Disc Machine" (reveals auras of the magnet directions, replaces compass) ~ "Pi, Phi & Loops" (coil designs for electro-culture) ~ Pyramid Energy Stand" (improves pyramid power), &: Formula for "living quartz crystals" from silica gel ~ "Earth Grid Radio" &c ~ $5 This InFolio is online! M9-MEN Mendeleef, D.: The Chemical Ether ~ "An Attempt Towards A Chemical Conception of the Ether" that has been ignored & forgotten.. Mendeleef (of Periodic Table fame) discusses deficiencies of earlier concepts of the Ether, & proposes that the elemental Ether is the ultimate noble gas, endowed with high penetrating power, Its atomic weight is nearly one-millionth that of hydrogen. He adds a "Zero Series" & a "Zero Group" to the Periodic table for "Element X" (Ether), &c ~ $3 This InFolio is online! M10-MEY Meyer, S.: Water Fuel Cell ~ Uses electrical polarization, a voltage intensifier, & resonant cavities to produce Hydrogen, which is processed through an electro-particle generator to produce power. Legally declared to be "ordinary electrolysis" & nothing so revolutionary as Meyer claimed. Includes patents ~ $8 This InFolio is online! M11-MIC Microwave Motors ~ Electric motors driven by radio energy...10 Articles detailing the design & operation of push-pull, parametric, Poynting Vector & other RF/microwave motors that are simple to construct ~ $3 M12-MIE Miethe, A.: Mercury to Gold ~ In the 1920s, Miethe claimed to have produced minute amounts of gold from mercury in a vapor-spark gap lamp ~ 20 Articles & 2 patents describing the process & equipment ~ $5 Read the Online Article in Adept Alchemy M20-MOR Moray, T.: Transmutation of Ores ~ A progress report (1965) on the Moray process to cause a rapid buildup of atoms of low atomic weight to gold, silver & platinum. The method involved treatment of a bath of low-grade ore with a linear accelerator. Tests at Stanford Univ. yielded 50-300 oz. Au/ton where only traces could be detected before. Includes: experimental details & parameters, & papers by Dr. W. Hooper ("Startling Possibilities in Artificial Transmutation"), Ruth Hendricks ("History of Research Project"), Th. Rudolph ("Statistical Evaluation Research Report"), dose rate reactions, & more ~ $10 This InFolio is online! M21-MOT Motion Rectifiers ~ Devices that convert rotary motion to unidirectional without reaction against the environment -- apparently in violation of Newton’s laws. Here are 30 patent covers, plus 8 review articles (See also Dean & Cook, v.i.) ~ $8 Read the online version of this InFolio! M22-MUE Mueller: Generator ~ Complete info about a unipolar high-frequency motor-alternator that allegedly produces free energy: 44 KW in one test (1987). Utilizes 165 NdFeB magnets, 30 coils with FET heat sinks, a linear ramp generator, encoder wheel, and impulse motor. Includes engineering diagrams ~ $5 N N N N N N N N N N N N N N N N N N N N N1-NEM Nemes, E.: Nemescope ~ The Nemescope rivals the legendary Rife microscope (v.i.) in power & resolution, revealing new bioforces & structures! The Nemescope produced the first live images of the internal structure of atoms, viruses & enzymes! Causes the target to produce resonant radiations which are imaged and magnified ~ 2 Articles & 2 patents ~ $6 This InFolio is online! N2-NEW Newman, J.: Generator ~ Newman’s controversial generator is claimed to produce more electrical and mechanical power than it consumes. Based on his theory of the gyroscopic properties of "magnetic particles". Here are several science journal articles, reviews, news articles, and his complete South African Patent Application! ~ $9 Read the complete S. African Patent Application online! N3-NIE Nieper, H.: Gravity Shielding ~ The theory of gravity-shielding & effects. Nieper & several authors conclude that space is filled with the "Radional Field" that penetrates the large masses of the universe & reradiates as "Radions". The difference between emitted radions & absorbed radions results in gravitational acceleration in the direction of the mass, & is proportional to the product of the body’s diameter & its average density ~ 6 Articles ~$6 N4-NIP Nipher, F.: Electro-Gravitics ~ Simple, elegant experiments with suspended lead balls and electrical charges (a modified Cavendish experiment) demonstrate a nullification of gravity and a repulsive force. The effects are a true interatomic electrical reaction, not electrostatic or electromagnetic effects between masses. Other experiments with alternating current not only completely nullified G, but actually reversed the force!~ 4 Articles ~ $6 This InFolio is online! N11-NAA Nelson, R.: Adept Alchemy ~ The Magnum Opus, & modern transmutations, &c.. Frontispiece: "Alchemia" (H. Robins); Part 1: -- This anthology of excerpted adepts and other writers reveals the transmutative power Arsenic & Gur in the Ars Magna. It represents direct quotations of virtually everything that has been previously published concerning the Royal~ Short ~ Dry Path (Via Sicca Brevis) to the Lapis Ph.; Includes the complete text of Myriam’s Conversation with Aros. Part 2 : -- Modern Transmutations (Ag to Au, C to O, W to He, Pb to Hg, Hg to Au, Ores, &c), Biological Transmutations, Cold Fusion, Transmutations of Nuclear Waste, & Esoterica (Quabbalah, Hermetic Magic, Astro-Chemy, Prophecy) ~ $16 (Comb-bind prepublication edition) ~ Adept Alchemy is online! N12-NAP Nelson, R.: American Prophecy ~ America’s near future according to Indian prophets, George Washington, Mormons, Cayce, & 20 others. These seers gave accurate forewarning of major events that occurred during and after their lives. Their messages about our present & near future deserve special attention. They have received it here. Be prepared for civil war and invasion by China. This is the definitive study ~$8 American Prophecy is online! The entire text of Prophecy: A History of the Future is online! Not available in print! N13-NHH Hemp Husbandry by Robert A. Nelson Here is the penultimate handbook for the wise cultivation of Cannabis hemp. This carefully researched study (includes hundreds of primary references) offers thorough treatments of soil, water, light, diseases & pests, nutrients & growth stimulants, harvest methods & equipment, seed collection, storage & sowing, retting, decortication, and pulping, paper manufacture, biodiesel fuel production, &c.. Featuring: Electro-Culture -- Stimulate growth with electricity, magnetism, pulsed & monochrome light, & sound! Increase yields (up to 400% with some methods), and improve quality! Increase the # of females by 25% with applications of electricity; the effect is transmitted to the third generation! Reviewers say: "Nelson's fact-filled tome is one of the best... an excellent resource for the new generation of hemp farmers..." (Hemp Commerce & Farm Report, 5-2000); "Packed with practical information... enriches current knowledge with the depth of view history offers, and includes specifics..." (HempWorld, Fall 1998). Paperback, 151 pp., illustrated; ISBN 0-913073-00-8...PRICE: $14 Read the Online edition of Hemp Husbandry O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O1-OCE Ocean Energy ~ Dozens of ways to extract energy from waves: Coriolis turbines, lift translators, air & water pumps, underwater sails, & many more ~ 40 articles ~ $7 O2-OGL Ogle, T.: Fuel System ~ A simple, proven fuel delivery system that gives over 100 mpg! Patent & articles ~ $4 This InFolio is online! O4-OZ1 Ozone Therapy ~ General introduction to medical applications of ozone in treatment of hepatitis, herpes, arthritis, dentistry & general medicine, Parkinson’s disease, leukemia, sclerosis, gangrene, &c ~ Versus herpes simplex & zoster, hepatitis, & in dentistry ~ cardiovascular disease, & purification of blood transfusions. Activates cellular enzymal protection systems. Ozone cures AIDS (10 Articles: Dr. Mayer, Dr. Zock, Dr. Preuss, Medizone therapy) ~ Vs. cancer ~ mammary carcinoma, &c (Dr. Lipinski ~ Dr. Arnan ~ Dr. Puharich) ~ $10 This InFolio is online! P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P P1-PAP Papp, J.: Plasma Engine ~ Operates on a charge of noble gas blends, hermetically sealed inside each cylinder. A low-voltage charge creates an electric field in the cylinder, causing the gases to expand & work ~ 2 Articles & patent ~ $4 This InFolio is online! P2-PER Perl, M.: The Gravitics Situation ~ The Gravity Rand Report (1976) on the development of electrodynamic propulsion & gravity control: T.T. Brown’s disk craft ~ G-shields ~ Nega-mass ~ Temperature & G ~ Nuclear spin & G-absorbtion ~ K-particles (link between G & nuclear energy) ~ High-K dielectrics ~ Magnetogravitics ~ Weight/mass anomalies, &c ~ $4 This InFolio is online! P4-POS Possell, C.: Bladeless Pumps ~ A new development of the Tesla Turbine (v.i.). No valves or cavitation. 4 Patents & 2 articles ~ $6 P7-PUH Puharich, A.: ELF Shield ~ Method for shielding a person from the polluting effects of ELF electromagnetic fields. Describes EEG entrainment by magnetic & auditory pulses, & a shielding device ~ $4 This InFolio is Online! R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R R1-RER Radiant Energy Receivers ~ Passive, solid-state devices to produce electricity: Walden & Lewis (1920s) ~ Ch. Britten’s "Radio Apparatus" Patent ~ P. Craig: Hall Effect Device ~ Huston’s "Cosmo-Electric Generator" (1918) ~ X-Tech Amplifying Antenna ~ Perrigo’s "Apparatus for Transforming Ether Energy ~ J. Tate’s "Ambient Power Module" ~ Moray, Baldinelli, & more! ~ 20 Articles, 6 patents ~ 100 pp ~ $9 R2-RAD Radionics ~ 25 Articles & patents for remote effects & resonant tuning, including: DeLaWarr’s "Radiation Therapy Apparatus" and radionic camera ~ Korschelt’s device ~ Hieronymous’ patent ~ The Agrad machine for pest control ~ Boyd’s instrument ~ Dr. Ruth Drown’s radionic camera ~ Borderlands’ "Zodiac Rainbow Tuner" ~ Southwick’s "Device for Detecting Halo & Color Aura Radiations" ~ Anderson’s "Spectroscopic Apparatus" ~ Alychnae’s "Psychic Mirror" ~ Baldwin’s "Para-Lite" ~ Adamenko’s "Device for Accumulating Bio-Electric Energy" ~ Burr & Northrop: L-Field ~ Pavlita’s "Vertical Biomagnetic Field Generator" ~ Boyle’s "Occult Illuminator" ~ Payne’s "Magnet-Pyramid Biofield Detector" & more! ~ $10 R3-RDP Radionic Photography ~ 9 Articles & patents detailing many aspects of the DeLaWarr Camera construction & tuning, & the Chancellor bath process for developing images of radionic/aura patterns, plus Dr. Ruth Drown’s radionic camera patent. Include: radionic teleportation via modified camera ~ $6 This InFolio is online! R4-RAH Rahne, O.: Mitogenic Radiation ~ The definitive study of Mitogenic Radiation: dividing cells emit a primary biological energy around 2600 Angstroms. It can be transmitted through quartz to cause stimulation of mitosis in isolated cell colonies. The radiation from diseased or dying cells can be transmitted to induce disease or kill a target. Includes methods, & analysis ~ $9 R5-RAM Ramsay, W.: Hydrogen to Helium ~ Several early experimenters (Collie, Patterson, Paneth, Peters, & others) analyzed the gas in their old x-ray tubes and found He, Ne, Ar & Tr in the previously pure hydrogen! Apparently produced by atomic polymerization, or disintegration of electrodes. Several articles ~ $5 Read the Online Article in Adept Alchemy R6-RNQ Ranque, G.: Vortex Tube ~ The Hilsch-Ranque Tube generates a vortex that simultaneously heats and cools air to 100o differential by its acoustic action. Here are construction details of several types & sizes of tubes, & patents, &c ~$9 R7-RAY Rayleigh: Active Nitrogen ~ During the 1940s, Lord Rayleigh reported that "A very surprising amount of energy can be collected from gases hydrogen, &c after the electrical discharge had passed... Every molecule of nitrogen had imparted as much as 223 eV to the gold plate.. This great liberation of energy much exceeds what can be explained by dissociation of the molecules & single ionization of every atom..." Free energy? Very simple experiment... really needs to be replicated ~ $4 Read the Online Article: Lord Rayleigh's Active Nitrogen R9-RIF Rife, R.: Universal Microscope ~ Constructed on entirely new principles that led to important discoveries of characteristics of bacteria & viruses. Resolution: 31,000 diameters. Heterodyne light makes even UV features visible. A scientific marvel, currently being revived ~ 5 Articles ~ $5 R10-RFI Rife, R.: Frequency Instrument ~ The Rife Frequency Instrument destroys viruses (including AIDS) by generating resonant frequencies. Here are several circuits (schematics, &c.) including reports by Bob Beck, organizations, books, videos, kits, &c ~ How to modify a function generator to work as a Frequency Instrument ~ Frequecny lists ~ $6 S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S S1-SCA Scalar Fields ~ 10 articles on scalar fields, the Aharanov-Bohm Effect, flux-quantization, fundamental fields, phasing, magnetic scalar potential, false vacuums, &c, by Whattaker, Linde, &c, & Soviet research ~ $9 S2-SCH Schaeffer, K.: Steam Generator ~ Makes super-heated steam within seconds without boilers! A motor-driven flywheel with numerous passages shocks water into steam by impact, friction, & partial vacuum. Tests by Batelle Inst. show up to 117% efficiency! Dormant since Karl Schaeffer died ~ 1 Article & patent ~ $4 This InFolio is online! S4-SVO Schauberger, V.: Vortex Tech ~ Select sections from "Implosion" (1970s) & other publications, including 9 Austrian patents with English translations. Schauberger revitalized water, generated levitation and free energy, &c, with the power of the vortex. A comprehensive introduction to the work of Schauberger ~ $9 Schauberger's Austrian Patents are online! S5-SCR Scragg, R.: Solar-Reactor Generator ~ A charge of hydrogen, chlorine and oxygen is exposed to UV light: plasma forms & produces kinetic (not thermal) energy. Over 100% efficiency claimed! The process is 5x more energetic than the explosion of H & O; it is the highest energy output of any known reaction other than nuclear. The HCl product is electrolyzed and recycled ~ 5 Articles & 1 patent ~ $4 This InFolio is online! S6-SE1 Searl, J.: Levitation Generator #1 ~12 reports about this neo-legend: Searl discovered levitation during tests of his novel generator in the 1950s. Britain secretized it, and Searl has had an awful time since then. Here is select info including excerpts from SNSRC Journals, Barrett’s report ("The Searl Effect"), Seike ("Intro. to the Theory of the Searl Disk"), Vaegs, Whamond, & news articles, &c ~ $9 S7-SE2 Searl, J.: Levitation Generator #2 ~ Practical technical details about Searls’ LDG, & magnet formula, design, etc ~ $5 This InFolio is online! S8-SE3 Searl, J.: Levitation Generator #3 ~ Report #SEG-005 (June 1987) by S. Sandberg: Reconstruction of experimental work by Searl between 1946-1952, based on interviews, focusing on magnetizing coil and switching ~ $5 This InFolio is online! S9-SEE See, T.: Wave-Gravity Theory #1 ~ Highly recommended by Tesla, Edgar Cayce, and others. Explains gravitational, magnetic & electrostatic fields as longitudinal or compression waves in Ether (E)... Light, heat & radio are explained as transverse or shear waves in E. When longitudinal E waves radiate from bodies and couple, they produce a relative E vacuum between them, & the bodies are pushed together. The apparent mass of an accelerating body is caused by increasing drag resistance from viscous E. If a body is rotated at a certain speed, an associated E vacuum is produced which prevents transmission of the G-force & leads to anti-G levitation. Unifies the theories of Brush, Nieper &c ~ 2 articles & review ~ $5 Read the online copy of this InFolio! S10-SEK Seike. S.: G-Power Generator ~ The transistorized Gravity-power generator is claimed to produce "Free Energy" from the G-field by manipulation of positrons or an "unoccupied state of negative energy" with a simple device (3 transistors, 3 capacitors & resistors --- a 3-phase oscillator operating at about 1.26 MHz). One design generates 21 V from 15 V input (162% efficient). Plus: excerpts from "Ultra-Relativity Electronics" (levitation w/ Moebius band coil) ~ $6 S11-SLP Sleep ~ The best drug (besides cannabis) ~ How to: sleep well in 4 hours/days ~ best bed designs ~ anti-snoring pillows ~ sleep cycles ~ chromo-therapy for insomnia ~ phenelzine vs. nightmares ~ temperature ~ sodium ~ tryptophan ~ herbs ~ jet lag regimens, &c ~ 50 articles ~ $6 S12-SM1 Smith, W.: Collected Papers ~ In the 1950s, Wilbur Smith replicated the Fisher-Hooper experiment. Gravity & the motional E-field may be the same thing, & offers a means of G-control. New concepts are introduced and confirmed by experiment. Includes: non-inductive Caduceus coil & Binding Force Meter... Plus: The New Science (Smith's book): Basic concepts, the Quadrature Concept, Space, Field & Control Fabric, the Basic Particle, Radiated Energy, Gravity, Q-Concept (relationships between dimensions), Rectilinear Concept, Spin Structure, Velocity Fields, Simultaneity, Divergence, Curl, Gradient & Multiplicity, Summation, &c... $7 The New Science is online! S14-SMK Smits & Karssen: Lead to Mercury ~ In 1924, S. & K. discovered a simple method to transmute Pb to Hg & Th in a quartz-lead lamp. The experiment was successfully replicated by Scientific American magazine ~ 11 Articles ~ $5 Read the Online Article in Adept Alchemy S15-SOl Solar Ponds ~ Saline-gradient ponds absorb solar energy in the lower zone and use this heat to operate turbines for power generation. An elegant eco-tech that has become well-established in the past decade ~ 7 Articles ~ $4 S17-STC Steam Cars ~ 14 Articles & 6 patent abstracts: the Besler steam-powered plane (1930s) -- so quiet they could hold air-ground conversations! ~ Saab ~ Gibbs-Hosick engine ~ Keller’s roto-oscillating engine ~ Hinckley-Hornbostel’s rotary engine ~ Smokey Yunick ~ J. Oliver’s Rotary Expander ~ Van Gerecken & Pritchard, &c ~ $7 S18-STM Steam Generators ~ Several little-known old/new methods: Kalina Cycle (Ammonia/water mixture/cycle improves efficiency 10%!) ~ Van Der Bossch Turbine (90% efficient!) ~ Fiege’s Explosive Evaporation Motor ~ Brunnier’s underwater steam generator (injects flame directly into water) ~ $5 T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T1-TAT Tate, J.: Ambient Power Module ~ The APM circuit collects and converts radio energy into useful electric power with a very simple design (voltage doubler/splitter/rectifier) that will power clocks, alarms, recharge batteries &c. Also acts as a passive detector of metal objects & gives early warning for seismic activity... Research notes, patent excerpts, and schematics, &c ~ $7 This InFolio is online! T2-TEA Teal, B.: Magne-Pulsion Engine ~ An "impossible" machine that requires no fuel (battery-powered solenoids & timing mechanism) ~ 2 Articles, 2 patents ~ $4 Excellent website: www.butlerlabs.com T4-TMR Tesla, N.: Contact with Mars ~ Tesla detected non-Hertzian scalar wave signals from Mars with his Magnifying Transmitter ~ 20 Articles (several by Tesla) ~ $6 Read the online article! T5-TM1 Tesla, N.: Magnifying Transmitter #1 ~ 25 Articles by Puharich, Beck, Beardon & others about the TMT & related phenomena ~$9 Read the online version of this InFolio! T6-TM2 Tesla, N.: Magnifying Transmitter. #2 ~ 20 more articles including Golka’s replication of Tesla’s Colorado Springs experiments ~ Mische: transmitting power through earth ~ Soviet research, &c ~ $9 Read the online version of this Infolio! T7-TM3 Tesla, N.: Magnifying Transmitter. #3 ~ Weather modification, non-nuclear "cold" explosions, ball lightning, &c ~ $7 T8-TTP Tesla, N.: Turbine ~ Rotary motion reduced to its simplest terms, and very efficient. Tesla’s disk turbine/pump is an engineering legend which at last is enjoying a renaissance. Here are 2 complete patents & 18 articles including several papers by Tesla and by Rice (Calculated Design Data & Characteristics ~ Flow Between Corotating Disks ~ Analytical & experimental investigations, flow-through, etc ~ Plus: Possell’s versions (v.i.), & more! ~ $12 Read the online version of this InFolio! T9-TEW Tewari, P.: N-Machine ~ An improved form of DePalma’s N-Machine (v.i.) producing almost 500% power gain! "Generation of Electrical Power from Absolute Vacuum by High-Speed Rotation of Conducting Magnetic Cylinder" & other reports with updates, complete schematics, & Tewari's India Patent! ~ $8 This InFolio is online! Website: www.tewari.org T10-TIF Tiffereau, G.: Silver to Gold ~ A rare and intriguing collection of T.’s presentations (in French) to the Academy of Sciences (1853-99) describing several methods of transmuting Ag to Au with nitric acid, electricity, and solar energy ~ $6 Read the Online Article in Adept Alchemy U U U U U U U U U U U U U U U U U U U U1-UND Underwater Communication ~ Walter Minto’s "Hydrionic" (contravenes all theory & praxis) ~ Roger’s radio system (simple, cheap) ~ Orcatron ~ the Ertia system ~ No ELF ~ 4 Articles & 3 patents ~$5 U2-UPD Unipolar Dynamos ~ The paradoxical Faraday unipolar dynamo is the basis of the N-Machine (See: DePalma, Tewari, Kincheloe) ~ 9 Articles including Tesla’s designs, Das Gupta, Zeleny & Page, Crooks (Faraday Generator paradox) ~ $8 V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V V1-VOR Vortex Technology ~ 15 Articles & 4 patents on vortex physics, mechanisms & control, electrical aspects, & generators. Includes: Michaud: Self-sustaining tornado Vortex Power Generator ~ Yen & Hein: Tornado-type wind turbines ~ Vortex nullifiers ~ Hilsche-Ranque vortex tube (v.i.), Schauberger (v.i.), & more! ~ $11 W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W W1-WAC Wachspress, H.: Magnetic Levitation ~ A self-stabilized & fully maneuverable magnetic levitator; makes possible slow ascent with directional control & relatively low power requirements, competitive with rockets ~ Patent & info ~ $3 W4-WHV Webster & Heise: Carburator ~ A variable-capacity atomizer boosts fuel economy by 30%! Increases power 50%, reduces NOx & CO emissions by 50%! Increases engine torque up to 40%, drops octane requirements by 15 points! Retrofits under carburator without engine modifications ~ 7 Articles & 2 patents ~ $6 This InFolio is online! ~ See also: Lindahl's report W5-WEN Wendt & Irion: Tungsten to Helium ~ Decomposing or disintegrating Tungsten wire in a glass explosion chamber produces a quantitative yield of Helium. A simple capacitor discharge circuit achieves ultra-high temperatures and yields 1 cc He from 500 micrograms of W ~ 7 Articles ~ $3 Read the Online Article in Adept Alchemy W6-WIL Wilkes, D.: Rolamite ~ This is the second new mechanical principle discovered in the 20th century. It is virtually frictionless! Rolamite comprises 2 or more rollers inserted inside the loops of a flexible band that is twisted into an S-shape in a frame. Over 50 separate functions are known ~ 4 Articles, 3 patents ~ $7 This InFolio is online! W7-WCW Willard, J.: Activated Water ~ Amazing formula significantly alters the structure of water and provides it with new properties. The applications of Catalyst-Activated Water (CAW) include: therapy (rapid healing of wounds, revitalized immune system) ~ stress reduction ~ superior detergent ~ ameliorates soil & plant growth ~ 17 patent abstracts, 2 patents, analyses, reports, & easy do-it-yourself instructions ~ $6 This InFolio is online! Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y Y1-YAT Yater, J.: Flux Convertor ~ Waste heat & static radiation, etc., can be converted to useful electrical energy with high efficiency by this novel, low-cost thermal diode. It also acts a a heat pump. But it's not the "free energy" generator some thought it to be ~ 8 Articles, patent, reviews ~ 85 pp ~ $8 Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z1-ZIN Zinsser, R.: Kineto-Baric Force ~ Mechanical Energy from Anisotropic Gravitational Fields: Matter may be temporarily turned into a state of anisotropy in relation to the G-field by a novel process; a gravity-like Kineto-Baric Force emerges! Includes patent & experimental details ~ $5 This InFolio is online! Top ~ Home rexresearch.com Rex Research: suppressed, dormant,emerging unconventional alternative technologies: Free energy, Over-Unity, Antigravity, Inventions, Alchemy, Transmutation, Cannabis Hemp Marijuana" Rex Research rexresearch.com PO Box 19250, Jean NV 89019 USA ~ alchemy618@earthlink.net REX RESEARCH was established in 1982 by Robert A. Nelson to archive and distribute information about "unconventional", suppressed, dormant, or emerging sciences, technologies, inventions, theories, therapies, and miscellaneous alternatives that offer real hope of liberating humanity. Little has changed for the better since then, but Freedom, Truth, Love and Earth are more gravely wounded, while Time is accelerating/compressing -- running out -- in these latter days of this era of civilization as we knew it. Enjoy your visit, and y'all come back again real soon! Science / Technology ~ Alchemy ~ Health ~ Mind / Spirit ~ Cannabis Hemp ~ Government Hodowanec / Rhysmonic Cosmology ~ R. Nelson Catalog ~ Links ~ Restrooms Search This Site What's Newvo ? November '06 ~ BUSSARD: Inertial Electrostatic Confinement Fusion ~ NA: Coal Additive ~ SEIKE: G-Strain Amplifier/Monopolar Moebius Coil September-October '06 ~ SEARL (#4): Levity Disc Articles ~ HODOWANEC: Serendipity in Science (Rhysmonics) ~ NELSON: Electron Trap ~ RICHARDSON: AquaFuel ~ SZABO: Energy-by-Motion Generator ~ PHILALETHES: Ripley Revived ~ MACKAY: Memoirs of Popular Delusions (Book I: Alchemy) ~ BECHER: Magnalia Naturae ~ CARO: Concordances Alchemique ~ Nuclear Waste Remediation Patents ~ PATTERSON: Ram-Implosion Wing ~ HODOWANEC: Rhsymonic Cosmology ( 45 Papers ) ~ ROSOCHA: Plasma-Assisted Combustion ~ JOHNSON (Rory): Magnatron ( Update: 3 articles ) ~ HURWICH: "Ray Gun" ~ NAKAMATS: Enerex H-O Generator ~ WALTON: Radar ~ ZINN: Combustor ~ CHEN: Ultrasonic Tooth Regeneration ~ KELLOGG: Photon-Proton Electric Generator ~ MORAY: Speech re: Free Energy For daily reviews of sci-tech news, visit: keelynet.com -- freeenergynews.com/news-- scitechdaily.com Your support is needed to maintain this service. Please invest in the mind-boggling Rex Research Website CD. It costs only $13, Postpaid. Secure Transaction via PayPal: All Major Credit Cards Accepted: Buy it NOW! No Credit Card? Don't like PayPal? Send a Check/Money Order to: Rex Research, PO Box 19250, Jean, NV 89019 USA INDEX » Aether: HODOWANEC: Rhysmonics ~ MENDELEEV: Periodic Table ~ SCHAPPELLER: Glowing Magnetism ~ WHITTAKER: Scalar Potentials » Agriculture: Miscellaneous Articles ~ Hot Water vs Weeds ~ Companion/Insect-Repellant Plants/Beneficial Insects ~ CORSON & ZADEREJ: Electrogenics ~ Thujone vs Rodents ~ Catnip vs Termites ~ Pesticidal Plants ~ Rock Dust ~ RF Heating vs Pests ~ STERNHEIMER: Plant Protein Music ~ Biochemical Stimulation ~ Biodynamic Formulas ~ Astrometeorology ~ ElectroCulture ~ ElectroCulture Patents ~ Freedman: Chemalloy ~ Hemp Husbandry ~ Recovery of Atmospheric Humidity (Patents) » Airplanes: Airplane Inventions ~ BULL: Inertial Levitation ~ CAMINEZ: Engine ~ CARR: Coanda Effect ~ COANDA: Coanda Effect ~ DESEVERSKY: Ionocraft ~ KLINE & FOGLEMAN: Wing ~ LANIER: Vacu-Plane ~ SCHWENTEIT: Disc Aircraft ~ VOLF: Propeller ~ Wingless Aerodynes » Alchemy: NELSON:Adept Alchemy ~ 100+ Texts & Books » Anti-Gravity: BROWN (T.T.): Gravitator ~ BROWN (T.T.): Scientific Notebooks (Vol. 1) ~ (Vol. 2) ~ (Vol. 4) ~ BULL: Inertial Propulsion ~ BRUSH: Kinetic G ~ CARR: Utron ~ COOK: Inertial Propulsion ~ DOTTO: Diamagnetic Levitation ~ Electrogravitics ~ Force Field Propulsion ~ GREBENNIKOV: Chitin Anti-G ~ GREBENNIKOV: Insect Antigravity #2 ~ HOOPER: Motional E-Field ~ HUTCHISON: Hutchison Effect ~ LAITHWAITE: Gyroscopic Levitation ~ NIPHER: Electro-G ~ PERL: Gravitics ~ ROSCHIN & GODIN: Searl Effect ~ SEARL: Searl Effect ~ SEARL (#3): Levity Disc Articles ~ SEIKE: G-Strain Amplifier/Monopolar Moebius Coil ~ SMITH: Anti-G ~ SMITH: G-Control ~ Space Drives ~ WALLACE: Kinemassic Force » Antennas: BRITTEN: Antenna ~ HART: EH Antenna ~ HATELY & KABBARI: X-Field Antenna ~ MINTO: Hydronic Transmitter ~ ROGERS: Antenna ~ SQUIER: Antenna ~ TATE: Ambient Power Module ~ WALSTON: Radar » Automobiles: BABINGTON: Nebulizer ~ CAMINEZ: Engine ~ CLEM: Hydraulic Engine ~ CONSTANTINESCO: Transmission ~ COTTELL: Ultrasonic Fuel-Water Burner ~ ELMER: Engine ~ GARRETT: Electrolytic Carburetor ~ GRAY: EMS Motor ~ GUNNERMAN: Water-Fuel Emulsion ~ HOLTZAPPLE: StarRotor Engine ~ The Joe Cell ~ KLEIN: Aquafuel Car ~ KUKLER: Diesel Injector ~ LINDAHL: Webster-Heise Valve ~ Morgado: Engine ~ NEGRE: Compressed Air Car ~ OGLE: Fuel System ~ PANTONE: GEET Fuel Plasma ~ PAPP: Engine ~ PATTERSON: Ram-Implosion Wing ~ PERRY: Cyanuric Acid ~ PIETRO: Compressed Air Rotary Engine ~ POGUE: Carburetor ~ RICHARDSON: AquaFuel ~ ROSOCHA: Plasma-Assisted Combustion ~ SANTILLI: MagneGas ~ TESLA: Disc Turbine ~ TEVES: Water Fuel Conversion System ~ Vapor Carburetor Patents ~ WEBSTER & HEISE: Valve ~ YOGEV: H-Generator ~ ZINN: Combustor » Cannabis Hemp: NELSON: Hemp Husbandry ~ NELSON:Hemp & Health ~ NELSON: Hemp & History ~ RABELAIS: Pantagruelion ~ ROBINS: Frontispiece ~ FOREST: Hemp for Freedom ~ Cannabis & Health News 2004-05 » Chemistry: ANDERSON: Hydrogen-Generating Alloy ~ ANTELMAN: TetraSilver TetraOxide ~ DeBOISMENU: Diamond from Ca-Carbide ~ ECCLES: H-K-Carbonate Battery ~ FRANCH: Water to Gas ~ Freedman: Chemalloy ~ GENTRY: Low Temperature Carbonization of Coal ~ JACQUES: Coal Battery ~ GOLDFEIN: Biological Transmutation ~ HAUSER: Alsi-Paper ~ HUDSON: ORMEs ~ MILLS: Hydrino ~ PERRY: Cyanuric Acid ~ SANTILLI: MagneGas/Aquafuel ~ VIGIER: Pd-Li7 Energy Source ~WAGH: Grancrete (Ceramicrete) » Coal: CARTER & JACOBSEN: Low Temperature Carbonization (LTC) ~ COTTELL: Ultrasonic Fuel-Water Burner ~ GENTRY: LTC ~ JACQUES: Coal Battery ~ KARRICK: LTC of Coal ~ KARRICK: LTC Patents ~ KETCHUM: LTC ~ LARSEN & STUTZ: LTC ~ NA: Coal Additive ~ NELSON: EM Treatments of Coal » Electrics & Magnetics: ADAMS: Motor ~ ALEXANDER: Dyna-Motor ~ BALDINELLI: Dual Relay Charger ~ BAUMANN: Testatika Generator ~ BEDINI: Motor-Generator ~ BRITTEN: Antenna ~ BROWN: NuCell ~ BROWN (T.T.): Anti-G ~ BROWN (T.T.): G-Isotopes ~ BROWN (T.T.): Scientific Notebooks (Vol. 1) ~ (Vol. 2) ~ (Vol. 4) ~ BUSSARD: Inertial Electrostatic Confinement Fusion ~ CARR: Utron ~ CHRISTIE & BRITS: Motor ~ CHUKANOV: Ball Lightning ~ ~ COLER: Generator ~ CORREA: Pulsed Abnormal Glow Discharge ~ CORSON & ZADAREJ: Electrogenics ~ CRAIG: Hall Effect ~ DEPALMA: N-Machine ~ DJUREK: Room-Temperature Superconductor ~ DOTTO: Diamagnetic Ring ~ DUDLEY: Electric-Field Rocket ~ ECCLES: H-K-Carbonate Generator ~ EHRENHAFT: Magnetic Current ~ ElectroCulture Patents ~ Electrogravitics ~ EM Sea Engines ~ FARNSWORTH: Fusor ~ FLANAGAN: Neurophone ~ Force Field Propulsion ~ Free Energy Generators (#1) ~ FE Generators (#2) ~ GARY: Magnet Motor ~ GRAY: Motor ~ GULLEY: Self-Sustaining Electric Motor ~ HART: EH Antenna ~ HATELY & KABBARI: Crossed-Field Antenna ~ HENDERSHOT: Generator ~ HIERONYMOUS: Radionics ~ HODOWANEC: Rhysmonics ~ HOOPER: Motional EM Field ~ HUBBARD: Generator ~ HURWICH: "Ray Gun" ~ HUTCHISON: Hutchison Effect ~ JACQUES: Coal Battery ~ JAMISON: Energizer ~ JOHNSON: Magnet Motor ~ JOHNSON (Rory): Magnatron ~ KAWAI: Magnet Motor ~ KELLOGG: Photon-Proton Electric Generator ~ KINCHELOE: N-Machine ~ LAKHOVSKY: MWO ~ LAMBERTSON: WIN Generator ~ LeBON: Evolution of Forces ~ LeBON: Evolution of Matter ~ LEEDSKALNIN: Magnetic Current ~ MARKOVICH: ATREE ~ MARKS: Aerosol Electric Generator / MagnetoThermoDynamic Power Converter ~ McCLAIN & WOOTAN: Magnetic Resonance Amplifier ~ MAGLICH: Migma Fusion ~ MATVEEV: 1-Wire Transmission ~ MEYERS: Absorber ~ MILLS: Hydrino ~ MINATO: Magnet Engine ~ MINTO: Hydronic Transmitter ~ MOLLINET: Power Unit LE M3 ~ MONUS: Magnet Motor: Build One ~ MORAY: Generator ~ MORAY: Beyond the Light Rays ~ NELSON: Electron Trap ~ NEWMAN: Motor ~ NIPHER: Electro-Gravitics ~ PATRICK: Motionless Electric Generator (MEG) ~ PERL: Anti-G ~ PERRIGO: Generator ~ PRENTICE: FE Generator ~ PRIORE: ElectroTherapy ~ RAYLEIGH: Active Nitrogen ~ ROGERS: Antenna ~ ROSCHIN & GODIN: Searl Effect ~ SCHAPPELLER: Magnet Generator ~ SCRAGG: HCl Generator ~ SEARL: Levitation ~ SEARL (#3): Levity Disc Articles ~ SEE: Wave Theory of Gravitation ~ SEIKE: G-Strain Amplifier/Monopolar Moebius Coil ~ SHOULDERS: Elektrum Validum ~ SMITH: Anti-G ~ SMITH: G-Control ~ SQUIER: Antenna ~ STONEBURG: Self-Sustaining Electric Motor ~ SULLIVAN: Multi-Direction DC/AC ~ SWEET: Generator ~ SZABO: Energy-by-Motion (EBM) Generator ~ TATE: Ambient Power Module ~ TESLA: Magnifying Transmitter ~ TEWARI: N-Machine ~ TROMBLY: N-Machine ~ VIGIER: Pd-Li7 Energy Source ~ WELLS: Newman Motor ~ WHITTAKER: Scalar Potentials ~ ZINSSER: Kinetobaric Generator » Free Energy & Over-Unity: ADAMS: Motor ~ ALEXANDER: Dyna-Motor ~ BALDINELLI: Dual Relay Charger ~ BAUMANN: Testatika Generator ~ BEDINI: Motor-Generator ~ BRITTEN: Antenna ~ CHRISTIE & BRITS: Controller ~ COLER: Stromzeuger ~ CORREA: Pulsed Abnormal Glow Discharge ~ CRAIG: Hall Effect Generator ~ DEPALMA: N-Machine ~ ECCLES: Electrolytic Cell ~ FRENETTE & PERKINS: Friction Heater ~ FE Generators #1 ~ FE Generators #2 ~ GARY: Magnet Motor ~ GRAY: Motor ~ GULLEY: Self-Sustaining Electric Motor ~ HENDERSHOT: Generator ~ HODOWANEC: Magnetic Resonance Amplifier ~ HUBBARD: Generator ~ JAMISON: Energizer ~ The Joe Cell ~ JOHNSON: Magnet Motor ~ KANAREV: Plasma Water Electrolysis ~ KELLOGG: Photon-Proton Electric Generator ~ KINCHELOE: N-Machine ~ LAMBERTSON: WIN Generator ~ MARKOVICH: ATREE ~ McCLAIN & WOOTAN: MRA (#1) ~ McCLAIN & WOOTAN: MRA (#2) ~ MEYERS: Absorber ~ MINATO: Magnet Motor ~ MOLLINET: Power Unit LE M3 ~ MORAY: Generator ~ MORAY: Beyond the Light Rays ~ MORAY: Speech re: Free Energy ~ NELSON: Electron Trap ~ NEWMAN: Motor ~ PATRICK & BEARDEN: Motionless Electrical Generator (MEG) ~ PERRIGO: Generator ~ PRENTICE: Antenna ~ RAYLEIGH: Active Nitrogen ~ SCHAEFFER: Steam Generator ~ SCHAPPELLER: Glowing Magnetism ~ SCRAGG: HCl Motor ~ SEARL: Generator ~ SEARL (#3): Levity Disc Articles ~ SEIKE: G-Strain Amplifier/Monopolar Moebius Coil ~ SEROGODSKY: Heat Engine ~ SHOULDERS: Elektrum Validum ~ STONEBURG: Self-Sustaining Electric Motor ~ SWEET: Vacuum Triode Amplifier ~ SZABO: Energy-by-Motion (EBM) Generator ~ TEWARI: Space Power Generator ~ TROMBLY: N-Machine ~ ZINSSER: Kinetobaric Generator » Government: Declaration of Independence ~ USA Constitution ~ Bill of Rights/Amendments ~ DYKE: Silent Weapons for Quiet Wars ~ CIA: Psychological Operations in Guerilla Warfare ~ Anonymous: The Occult Technology of Power » Health: ANTELMAN: TetraSilver TetraOxide ~ BECKER: Silver Iontophoresis Healing & Regeneration ~ BECKETT: Mg-Carbonate Water ~ CHEN: Ultrasonic Tooth Regeneration ~ DOTTO: Diamagnetic Ring ~ EGELY: Bio-Energetic Devices ~ EISING: Radolatum ~ FLANAGAN: Neurophone ~ IGHINA: Elios ~ KAALI & SCHWOLSKY: Blood Electrification vs AIDS ~ KARIM: Biogeometry ~ LAKHOVSKY: MWO ~ NEMES: Microscope ~ PRIORE: ElectroTherapy ~ ROFFE: Harmonic Resonance ~ WILLARD: Catalyst-Activated Water ~ Cannabis & Health (2004-05) ~ Ozone Therapy ~ Hydrogen Peroxide Therapy » Heat / Cold: Intermittent Absorption Refrigeration ~ FRENETTE & PERKINS: Friction Heater ~ GRIGGS: Hydrosonic Pump ~ HUSTON: Heat from Air ~ SCHAEFFFER: Steam Generator ~ SEROGODSKY: Heat Engine » Hydrogen: ANDERSON: Hyfuel Catalyst ~ BROWN: Hyfuel ~ Freedman: Chemalloy ~ GARRETT: Electrolytic Carburetor ~ The Joe Cell ~ KANAREV: Plasma Water Electrolysis ~ KLEIN: Aquafuel Car ~ MEYER: H-Generator ~ MILLS: Hydrino ~ NAKAMATS: Enerex H-O Generator ~ PUHARICH: Electrolytic Cell ~ RICHARDSON: AquaFuel ~ SANTILLI: MagneGas/Aquafuel ~ TEVES: Water Fuel Conversion System ~ YOGEV: H-Generator » Light: BLONDLOT: N-Rays ~DOBLER: Telluric Radiation ~ EHRENHAFT: Magnetic Current ~ HIERONYMOUS: Eloptics ~ HURTUBISE: Angel Light ~ NEMES: Microscope ~ Radionic Photography ~ ZAYMIDOROGA: Photocell » Mechanical: BELLOCQ: Pump ~ BULL: Inertial Levitation ~ CAMINEZ: Engine ~ CLEM: Hydraulic Engine ~ CONSTANTINESCO: Transmission ~ COOK: Inertial Propulsion ~ ELMER: Engine ~ FRENETTE: Friction Heater ~ GRIGGS: Hydrosonic Pump ~ HOLTZAPPLE: StarRotor Engine ~ LAITHWAITE: Gyroscope Levitation ~ MINTO: Freon Power Wheel ~ MORGADO: Engine ~ NEGRE: Compressed Air Car ~ SCHAEFFFER: Steam Generator ~ Space Drives ~ TESLA: Turbine ~ TESLA: Oscillator ~ WILKES: Rolamite » Mind/Spirit: BARDON: QBL ~ BARDON: Hermetic Magic Index ~ CLYNES: Sentic Forms ~ EGELY: Bio-Energetic Devices ~ KAHNE: Multiple Mentality ~ American Prophecy ~ Marian Prophecy ~ Moslem Prophecy ~ NOSTRADAMUS: Jihad ~ PAVLITA: Psychotronic Generators ~ Propaganda Techniques ~ NELSON: Prophecy - A History of the Future ~ PUHARICH: ELF SHield ~ Subliminals » Nelson: Hemp Husbandry~ Hemp & Health ~ Hemp & History ~ Adept Alchemy ~ Nuke Waste Transmutations ~ American Prophecy ~ Marian Prophecy ~ Moslem Prophecy ~ Nostradamus: Jihad ~ Prophecy: A History of the Future ~ Time Cameras ~ KARRICK - Low Temperature Carbonization of Coal » Nuclear: BROWN: Nucell ~ BUSSARD: Inertial Electrostatic Confinement Fusion ~ Cold Fusion Patents ~ FARNSWORTH: Fusor ~ GASCHLER: Transmutation of Radium ~ KERVRAN: Biological Transmutation ~ KINDEREVICH: Transmutation of Nuclear Waste ~ MAGLICH: MIGMA Fusion ~ MORAY: Transmutation of Ores ~ MORAY: Isotopes in Ionic Recovery of Uranium Oxide ~ Nuke Waste Transmutations ~ Nuclear Waste Remediation Patents ~ VIGIER: Pd-Li7 Energy Source » Radionics: HIERONYMOUS: Eloptics ~ KAZNACHEEV: Kozyrev Mirrors ~ MEINKE: Psychotronics ~ Radionic Photography » Time: KOZYREV: Time Experiments (1)~ KOZYREV: Time (2) ~ SMITH: Binding Force ~ Time Cameras ~ YORK: Quantum Gravity and Time as Derived from Pi/Time » Water: Air Wells ~ Air Well Patents ~ AUL: Desalination ~ BECKETT: Mg-Carbonate Water ~ BELLOCQ: Pump ~ Boats ~ DOBLER: Telluric Radiation Photography ~ FRENETTE & PERKINS: Friction Heater ~ GRIGGS: Hydrosonic Pump ~ The Joe Cell ~ KALINA: Ammonia-Steam Cycle ~ KAMEN: Electrical Power Generation/Water Purification System ~ KANAREV: Plasma Water Electrolysis ~ KLAPHAKE: Air Wells ~ KLEIN: Aquafuel Car ~ RICHARDSON: AquaFuel ~ SANTILLI: MagneGas/Aquafuel~ SCHAEFFER: Steam Generator ~ SCHAEFFER: Benzene-Steam Engine ~ SCHAUBERGER: Vortex ~ Sea Engines ~ TEVES: Water Fuel Conversion System ~ WILLARD: Catalyst-Activated Water ~ ZINSSER: Kinetobaric Effect Science & Technology » ADAMS, Robert: Motor-Generator ~ A patented & replicated pulsed EM motor-generator that produces sporadic over-unity/free energy in some configurations... includes complete construction details, test results... » Agriculture ~ Miscellaneous Articles ~ Hot Water vs Weeds ~ Companion/Insect-Repellant Plants & Beneficial Insects ~ CORSON & ZADEREJ: Electrogenics ~ Thujone vs Rodents ~ Catnip vs Termites ~ Pesticidal Plants ~ Rock Dust ~ RF Heating vs Pests~ STERNHEIMER: Plant Protein Music ~ Biochemical Stimulation ~ Biodynamic Formulas ~ Astrometeorology ~ ElectroCulture ~ ElectroCulture Patents ~ Hemp Husbandry » Airplane Inventions ~ During the 1920s, 30s, & 40s, several excellent aerotech inventions appeared that somehow got lost in the meanwhile since then. Here they are, 60+ years later, waiting to be rediscovered by you: Cornelius' free-winged plane, Perry's nose vanes, Thompson's Magnus-Effect wing, de Rouge's stabilizer, Fox's air-cushion wing, Flettner's Magnus-Effect propeller, Irving's dihedral propeller, Doehler's wing tips, Laurent's wing tips, & Randle's wing... » Air Wells ~ 20+ methods to condense atmospheric moisture with Air Wells, Dew Ponds, and Fog Fences. See also: KLAPHAKE. » Air Well Patents ~ Dozens of US & foreign patents for methods to collect atmospheric humidity. » ALEXANDER, Robert: Self-Sustaining Motor-Generator ~ A patented, demonstrated system that has passed into neo-legendary oblivion; 1 article & US Patent # 3,913,004 ) » ANDERSON, Eugene: Hyfuel Catalyst ~ Alleged production of H & O by dissociation of water with a catalytic alloy. Probably not catalytic (apparently it gets consumed), but here's the info anyway: article excerpts, & 3 US Patents. See also: FREEDMAN. » AUL, Albert: Electro-Gravitational Desalination ~ A simple battery-like desalination system that also produces DC power --- but it suffers from bio-fouling... Articles and construction plans for 1 gal/day and 100 gpd... » AVRAMENKO, Stanislav: Single Wire Electrical Transmission ~ Quasi-superconductive single wire transmission of electrical power uses resonant reactive capacitive current. Two articles & US Patent # 6,104,107. » BABINGTON, Robert: Nebulizer ~ The Babington Nebulizer reduces fuel consumption by 15%, eliminates soot, smoke, and clogging... Article & 3 US Patent... » BALDINELLI, Fred: Dual Relay Charger ~ Still another free energy device that got lost --- demonstrated, said to be patented --- but I can't find it. » BAUMANN, Paul: Testatika Generator ~ A marvelous Free-Energy Generator that converts static electricity to DC, up to 30 KW in the largest embodiment constructed at Methernitha Christian Alliance (Linde, Switzerland). Articles, photos, videos. » BEDINI, John: Variable Reluctance Motor/Generator ~ 2 US Patents, 1 USP Application, articles. forums, & photos of an established Free Energy Generator... Everything you need to know to do-it-yourself. » BELLOCQ, Toribio: Wave Pump ~ The Bellocq Wave Pump defies Toricelli's Law by utilizing pressure waves rather than suction to pull water higher than 30 feet. It is very efficient and requires little power. It can expel about 17 times as large as the volume displaced by each stroke of the piston (about 5,000 liters/hour in the preferred embodiment described in the patent). Plus: US Patents for similar acoustic wave pumps invented later by Arthur Bentley & Albert Bodine. » BLOMGREN, Oscar: ElectroStatic Cooling ~ ESC is a fourth way of transferring heat (the others being conduction, convection & radiation). It is extremely simple and very efficient. 3 Articles & 4 US Patents. » BLONDLOT, Rene: N-Rays ~ An alleged new radiation, discovered in 1903 & discredited in 1906 by unscientific techniques; this needs to be retested with modern equipment... ( See also: DOBLER ) » Boat Inventions ~ Scores of excellent inventions for watercraft have been invented since the 1920s, and forgotten since then. Here are a dozen for you to reconsider... » BOURGOIN, Ronald: Ambient Temperature Superconductor ~ Bismuth filaments exhibit superconductance at room temperature! Simple production method! » BRITTEN, Chauncey: Atmospheric Energy Generator ~ Free energy patent & article from the 1930s. » BROWN, Paul: Resonant Nuclear Battery ~ The Nucell uses the Beta Voltaic Effect to produce useful electrical power from radioisotope decay without a chemical or thermal cycle or nuclear reaction. There are no byproducts. Nuke waste thus becomes a valuable fuel. » BROWN, Thomas Townsend: Electro-Kinetic Devices ~ Office of Naval Research report (1952) on tests of T.T. Brown's flying saucers, gravitic communication system, and electrometer. » BROWN, T.T.: Gravitator ~ His early work with the Biefeld-Brown Effect produced the "Gravitator". Here is British Patent #300,311 and "How I Control Gravitation". See also: NIPHER. » BROWN, T.T.: Gravitic Isotopes ~ T.T. Brown discovered two methods of producing gravitationally-anomalous isotopes and materials, by centrifuging/settling in fluids of progressive specific-gravity, and by tribo-excitation. Here are his Canadian Patent # 726,958 and his unpatented invention disclosure. Relates to BRUSH: Kinetic Gravitation. » BROWN, T.T.: Scientific Notebooks (Vol. 1) ~ (Vol. 2) ~ (Vol. 4) ~ Anti-Gravity, Petro-Voltaics, and Quasi-Light research notes --- deep insight into the mind of a great scientist. Lots of dormant science awaiting your attention! » BROWN, Yull: Brown's Gas (Hyfuel) ~ Several articles & US Patent # 4,014,777 re: electrolytic production of stoichometric HHO from water for use as fuel. Possesses several phenomenal properties, including neutralization of nuclear waste. » BRUSH, Charles: Kinetic Theory of Gravitation ~ A proven theory: experiments show that bismuth falls slower than other elements. Relates to T.T. BROWN: Gravitic Isotopes. » BULL, Harry: Reaction Motor ~ Bootstrap levitation by impact of a piston in a cylinder (Popular Science Magazine, 1935). » BUSSARD, Robert: Inertial Electrostatic Confinement Fusion ~ 100,000x more powerful than Farnsworth's Fusor (v.i.): Articles, Patents, &c. » CAMINEZ, Harold: IC Engine ~ "Amazing New [ in 1927 ] Motor Runs without Crankshaft or Gears", promised a revolution; delivered this article, US Patent # 1,714,847, and flight tests... » CARR, Otis: Utron ~ Carr's "Utron" is a classic man-made flying saucer that has been dismissed as a hoax since he never publicly demonstrated the craft, was charged with stock fraud, &c: another fine mess. Here's a definitive collection of the factoids: all the available technical info, model construction plans, his patent, interview, articles, &c. Go figure... » CARR, Robert: Internal Wing Aircraft ~ Utilizes the Coanda Effect (v.i.) to produce additional lift & thrust. Models (commercially available!) fly at 100 mph for record distances... Two articles & 2 US Patents. » CHRISTIE, John & BRITS, Ludwig: Controller ~ Christie & Brits have invented a method of controlling EM motor/generators with a pulsing system that is claimed to produce power with 500% efficiency! Here is the news release and their World Intellectual Property Organization patent application --- and test results by W. Rosenthal indicating only ~ 28% efficiency. » CHUKANOV, Kiril ~ Ball Lightning ~ A patented, demonstrated method of producing Ball Lightning oe Quantum Energy (ZPE); Article & 2 patents. » CLEM, Richard: Hydraulic Engine ~ The Clem hydraulic engine was free-running (as in perpetual, no fuel, etc)... Here are several articles, photos, and Haentjens' US Patent (Clem apparently modified Haentjens's Conical Drag Pump)... » COANDA, Henri: Coanda Effect ~ US Patents & Google search results... » Cold Fusion Patents ~ Several Patents & Applications for Low-Energy Nookular Transmutation. » COLER, Hans: BIOS Report # 1042 ~ The complete British Intelligence Objectives SubCommittee Report #1042 about 2 proven free energy generators, developed by the German Admiralty in WW2. Unequivocal, unarguable, undeniable, indisputable, irrefutable proof of Free Energy! » CONSTANTINESCO, George: Inertial Transmission ~ No gears, no clutch: just drive... automatically adjusts to load; a small engine can pull a huge load without straining. 2 articles and 6 patents... » COOK, Robert l.: Inertial Propulsion Engine ~ Patented, prototyped, peer-reviewed, and it works now. » CORREA, Paul & Alexandra: Pulsed Abnormal Glow Discharge (PAGD) ~ Anomalous spontaneous emissions cold cathode reaction force from metals in vacuum tubes (Pulsed Cold Plasmas) generate clean, potentially free energy. 3 US Patents, 2 articles, 1 technical report. » CORSON, Claude & ZADEREJ, Andrew: Electrogenics ~ Electrostatic, IR, and RF treatment of seeds plus enzymes repairs damaged DNA, reduces hard seed, increases viablility and yields. Articles & US Patent. » COTTELL, Eric: Ultrasonic Fuel/Water Burner ~ Burn 75% fuel/25% water with 100% efficiency, no HC, NOx... 2 Articles, 3 patents, etc... » CRAIG, Palmer: Hall Effect Device ~ A novel application of the Hall Effect produces power, rectification & amplification with Earth's magnetic field. » DAVIS, Richard: Non-Inductive Resistor ~ This Moebius loop resistor is non-inductive, non-reactive, maintains the time constant, and can be folded into any shape after it has been constructed. Most useful for ultra-high frequency electronics. » De BOISMENU, M. E.: Artificial Diamonds ~ Gem-quality diamonds by electrolysis of calcium carbide at atmospheric pressure! » DEPALMA, Bruce: N-Machine ~ Development of the Faraday Unipolar Dynamo as a free energy generator: (1) "Extraction of Electrical Energy Directly from Space: The N-Machine"; (2) "Gravity & The Spinning Ball Experiment"; (3) "Understanding the Dropping of the Spinning Ball Experiment". See also KINCHELOE & TEWARI & TROMBLY... » DESEVERSKY, Major: Ionocraft ~ The famous Ionocraft, invented in the 1960s, was propelled by the ion wind effect. Here is the classic article from Popular Mechanics (August 1964) and his US Patent # 3,130,945. » DJUREK, Danijel, et al.: Room-Temperature Superconductor ~ A simple, patented formula for room-T superconductivity » DOBLER, Paul: Telluric Radiation Photography ~ A simple method for photography of underground watercourses, & apparatus for artifical generation of the radiation. Article & German Patent ( See also: BLONDLOT/N-Rays ). » DUDLEY, Horace C.: Electric-Field Rocket ~ 2 Articles & US Patent # 3,095,167 describing experiments with electrified rockets, claiming up to 400% increased altitude. » ECCLES, Christopher: Thermal Energy Cell ~ Over-Unity electrical generation from a potassium carbonate/water electrochemical cell... Article, WO Patent, & Naudin Lab report. » EHRENHAFT, Felix: Magnetic Current/Monopole ~ In the 1940s, Ehrenhaft experimentally demonstrated the existence of monopolar magnetic charges and magnetic current. He also decomposed water magnetically. It's all but forgotten today... 9 Articles. » ElectroCulture ~ Stimulate plant growth with electricity, magnetism, sound & light! Increase yields, reduce pesticides, harvest sooner! Dozens of proven methods! » ElectroCulture Patents ~ Dozens of US Patents for electric, magnetic & acoustic stimulation of plant growth, & pest/weed control. » Electro-Gravitic Systems ~ A classic (1956) anti-gravity review: "An examination of electrostatic motion, dynamic counterbary and barycentric control"; Report GRG-013 from the British Gravity Research Group. » ELMER, Harry H.: 300 MPG Engine ~ Invented in the 1920s; it "operated with equal success on mineral, animal and vegetable oils". No cooling system... Only 64 parts, 3 adjustments... Article & US Patent # 1,484,554. » FARNSWORTH, Philo: Fusor ~The Inertial Electrostatic Confinement Fusion Reactor... Articles, Patents, Links, &c... (See also: MAGLICH/Migma) » FLANAGAN, G. Patrick: Neurophone ~ System for hearing through the skin. Several articles & 2 US Patents. » FRANCH, Guido: Water To Gasoline ~ A secret method to convert water into a gasoline-like fuel! Plus: L. Enricht, R. Pillai, & J. Andrews. » FREEDMAN, Samuel: Chemalloy ~ A unique Pb-Zn-Brass-Al-Ag alloy with several superior properties as a solder, that also generates hydrogen/oxygen and electricity when immersed in water, and stimulates plant growth! Article & 2 US Patents. See also: ANDERSON. » Free Energy Generators (#1) ~ Articles from the 1920s & 30s: John Huston (v.i.), C. Earl Amman, Lester Hendershot, Rev. Antonio d'Angelo. » Free Energy Generators (#2) ~ Lajos Szuc's "Magnetic Field Motor" (Article & patent), Xtec's "Power-Amplifying Antenna", Dr Albert Serogodsky (Articel & Patent), K-Capture Generator, & Tesla's Aether-powered Electric Car. » FRENETTE, Eugene / PERKINS, E. / POPE, R.: Friction Heaters ~ Patents & Infinite Energy test of Over-Unity claims for frictional/cavitation heating of water. » GARRETT, Henry: Electrolytic Carburetor ~ Garrett built & drove a water-fueled car in 1935. US Patent # 2,006,676 & 2 articles. » GARY, Wesley: Magnet Motor ~ A simple free energy generator/motor; proven, patented & assiduously ignored since the 1890s. Article & Patents. » GENTRY, Frank: The Technology of Low Temperature Carbonization ~ The complete text of the rare classic (1928) on LTC. Thoroughly explains everything you need to know: Fundamentals, LT Coal Gas, Coal Tar, Coke, By-Products, Processes, Operation, Design & Materials, & Economics. » GOLDFEIN, Solomon: Biological Transmutation ~ U.S. Army Mobility Equipment R&D Command Report # 2247: "Energy Development from Elemental Transmutations in Biological Systems" (May 1978). Shows how MgATP can act as a biological cyclotron to produce transmutations of Na to Mg, K to Ca, Mn to Fe, &c, plus produce surplus energy. » GRAY, Edwin: Electro-Magnetic Association (EMA) Motor ~ The marvelous EMA or Pulsed Capacitance Discharge (PCD) engine invented by Gray in the 1970s promised to revolutionize power production and transportation, but it was thoroughly suppressed. Four articles & 3 US Patents. » GREBENNIKOV, Viktor: Insect Anti-Gravity ~ Russian naturalist Viktor Grebennikov discovered an anti-gravity phenomenon in the micro-patterned chitinous wings of a certain Siberian insect. Subsequently he built a flying platform powered by this method. Totally astounding... Updated 3-30-06 w/ his Russian patent # 2061509, Device for Application of Biological Energy. » GREBENNIKOV, V.: Insect Anti_Gravity (2) ~ 2 supplemental articles from the defunct Russian journal New Energy Technologies; lots of additional detailed information. » GRIGGS, James: Hydrosonic Pump ~ The patented Hydrodynamics, Inc. ShockWave Pump utilizes cavitation to heat water with hyper-efficiency (similar to the Schaeffer steam generator, v.i.); US Patent # 5,188,090 & 2 articles. » GULLEY, John W.: Self-Sustaining Electric Motor ( 7 Articles from the Louisville Courier-Journal, 1970s ) » GUNNERMAN, Rudolf: Water-Fuel Emulsion ~ Nickel catalysis of water-alcohol-petrol emulsion lets engines run on 50% water: 25% + mpg; 2 Articles, patents. » HART, Robert T.: EH Antenna ~ A revolutionary new antenna that combines the E and H fields in a very small size. Article, links, & US Patent Application. » HATELY, Maurice & KABBARY, Fathi: Crossed Field Antenna ~ A revolutionary AM antenna: 1/50th wavelength long w/ no radial ground system, small footprint, produces little or no RF interference, great bandwidth, & performs better than equivalent full-sized vertical radiator. » HAUSER, Albert: Bentonite Paper ~ "Alsi-Paper" can be made from Bentonite clay; save trees! Article & Patents. » HIERONYMOUS, Thomas: Eloptic Energy ~ Two articles & US Patent # 2,482,773. » HODOWANEC, Gregory: Rhysmonic Cosmology ~ Index --- The theory & practice of Hodowanec's G-Wave Detectors: Dozens of articles & Circuits. » HODOWANEC, G.: Mini-MRA ~ Here are Hodowanec's 8 "Cosmology Notes" on his experiments with the McCLAIN-WOOTAN Magnetic Resonance Amplifier. » HOLTZAPPLE, Mark: StarRotor Engine ~ The StarRotor engine employs the Brayton Cycle & gerotors with many advantages: 58-76% efficient, less heat, multi-fuel, longer life, easily scalable, compact, light weight, fewer parts, 80-100 mpg, &c... Articles, US Patents... » HOOPER, William: Motional Electric Field ~ The Motional E-Field is akin to gravity in that it cannot be shielded. It is a source for unlimited free energy from the earth's G-field, and anti-gravity. Hooper discovered and proved its existence in the 1970s; since then it has been carefully ignored by most mainstream scientists. Here are his book & patents, & commentaries by Frances Gibson & others. » HUBBARD, Alfred: Coil Generator ~ The legendary "Hubbard Coil" was a powerful free energy generator invented ca. 1919. Here are newspaper & magazine articles, Hubbard's patent for a radium-spark plug, R&D notes, & biography. See also Paul BROWN: Nucell. » HUDSON, David: ORMEs Patent ~ Preparation of Orbitally Rearranged Monoatomic Elements (ORMEs) according to Hudson's British Patent GB 2,219,995. » HURTUBISE, Troy: Angel Light ~ This controversial invention allegedly sees through walls. » HURWICH, Sid: "Ray Gun" ~ An EM Beam device that "freezes" mechanical/electrical devices. » HUSTON, John: Heat from Air ~ A patented, demonstrated over-unity heat-generator from the 1920s: 1 article & USP # 1,781,062. » HUTCHISON, John: The Hutchison Effect ~ Levitation, Disruption & Luminescence effects from combined field effects of Tesla Coil. Electrostatic Field, &c.. Plus: Rock Battery... 7 Articles & 3 Videos » IGHINA, Pier Luigi: Magnetic Atom ~ Discovered the Magnetic Atom, low-energy transmutations w/ solar-terrestrial energy, & much more... a fascinating collection of rare info from a little-known genius. » Intermittent Absorption Refrigeration ~ Dozens of US Patent covers for ammonia-water refrigerators (some using solar heating) plus a list of dozens more foreign patents for the same... Plus: Google search results (filtered) and several select article abstracts... This technology will be vital in the near future (and already is for those using it now)... » JACOBSEN, S. & CARTER, G.: Karrick-LTC of Utah Coal ~ B. Sci. Thesis (1933, Univ. of Utah), "Engineering Factors Relating to the Utilization of the Cannel Coals of Southern Utah", describing construction & operation of a Karrick retort. » JACQUES, William: Electricity from Coal ~ Production of DC electricity directly from coal by aeration! A coal battery... Use in conjunction with Low Temperature Carbonization. Article & Patent. » JAMISON, Larry: Energizer ~Article from the S.F. Examiner, 1981, describing his self-charging device, plus his European Patent Application. » Joe Cell ~ A modified Orgone Accumulator-cum-electrolyzer that can power internal combustion engine without fuel. Articles, blueprints, videos. » JOHNSON, Howard: Permanent Magnet Motor ~ The famous magnet motor that works without any energy input! Two articles & 3 US Patents. » JOHNSON, Rory: Magnatron ~ Another lost techno-gem: a laser-activated Deuterium-Gallium fuel cell that powered a 525 HP motor. 3 Articles. » JOVITSCHISCH, Milorad: Transmutation of C to O ~ Anomalous transmutation of carbon to radioactive oxygen by electric discharge. » KALINA, Alexander: Ammonia-Steam Cycle ~ The Kalina Cycle can improve efficiency of steam engines up to 50%; 2 articles and 19 patents. » KAMEN, Dean: Locally Distributed Power Generation/Water Purification System ~ A micro-power system for local generation of electricity & purification of water. Article & US patent application. » KANAREV, Philipp M.: Water Plasma Electrolysis ~ A super-efficient process that produces hydrogen/oxygen; articles & patents. » KARRICK-LTC~ Low Temperature Carbonization of coal by this process produces up to 1 barrel of oil per ton of coal -- free! -- plus smokeless char and water-gas. If this elegant public-domain technology was used in the USA, we wouldn't have to fight oil wars except for fun. See also: KETCHUM and JACOBSEN/CARTER... GENTRY, too, for that matter. » KARRICK, Lewis: US Patents ~ Karrick's US Patents for LTC of coal. » KAWAI, T.: Magnet Motor ~ A patented, prototyped, proven over-unity magnet motor that was suppressed by the Yakuza, according to T. Bearden. 3 Patents, articles, emails... » KELLOGG, Norman L.: Photon-Proton Electric Generator ~ A photon-proton plasma engine-generator (radon-hydrogen) developed in the 1970s, promised free energy without pollution... but it disappeared except for this newspaper article... » KETCHUM, Richard: Karrick LTC Pilot Plant Feasibility Study ~ Report to Utah's Joint Smoke Abatement Committee (1932) detailing construction & operation of a pilot plant for the Karrick Process. See also: LARSEN & STUTZ' Design Specifications, &c... » KETCHUM, R.: Review of Coal LTC Processes ~ Ketchum, et al., reviewed 101 LTC processes for their applicability to Utah coals. Here is virtually everything you need to know to choose wisely. » KINCHELOE, Robert: N-Machine Test ~ Prof. Kincheloe (Prof. Emeritus @ Stanford Univ.) tested DEPALMA's N-Machine & found that it does in fact produce "free energy" as claimed! » KINDEREVICH, Anatoly: Transmutation of Nuclear Waste ~ A proven, practical method for reduction of radioactivity; Book excerpt & US Patent Application. » KLAPHAKE, Wolf: Air Wells & Dew Ponds ~ "Practical Methods for Condensation of Water from the Atmosphere". See also: Air Wells » KLEIN, Dennis: Aquafuel Car ~ In-car production of aquafuel (HHO) from H2O; articles & patents ( See also: SANTILLI ) » KLINE, Richard & FOGLEMAN, Floyd: Airfoil ~ This wing & prop design incorporates a notch that makes it impossible for the plane to stall or spin, increases thrust by 10%, and improves fuel efficiency by ~ 25%. Carefully ignored by NASA, the Air Force, &c after being tested by them in the 1970s. Article, 2 patents, & paper plane plans. » KOZYREV, Nikolai: Experiments with Time ~Electrified gyroscopes & pendulum show that time is a scalar energy that produces work; time can be manufactured and manipulated! » LAITHWAITE, Eric: Gyroscopic Levitation ~ Theorized, demonstrated, & patented gyroscopic levitation that defies Newton's laws of motion... articles & US Patent # 5,860,317, etc... » LAMBERTSON, W.: WIN Generator ~ A free-energy generator that was repeatedly demonstrated. Lambertson died and took the secret of conditionig the magnets with him. » LANIER, Edward: Vacuplane ~ Lanier's "Vacuplane" (invented in the 1930s) had no skin on the top of the wing, thus doubling the vacuum zone and eliminating the boundary layer. It could virtually fly itself. 3 Articles, 6 patents, & 70+ years later, it has been all but forgotten. » LARSEN, William & STUTZ, Clifford: Design of Plant for Low Temperature Carbonization of Utah Coal by Karrick Process ~ Complete specifications, parts list, &c for a commercial scale Karrick-LTC pilot plant. See also KETCHUM's report. » LeBON, Gustave: The Evolution of Forces ~ Presents the concept of "intra-atomic energy" as the origin of forces. This book and its companion The Evolution of Matter inspired Moray's invention of the Cosmic Energy Receiver... » LeBON, Gustave: The Evolution of Matter ~ Introduces "Intra-atomic energy"... much of it is outdated, but some fascinating factoids remain unexplained, i.e.: Hg + 1% tin produces "radioactivity" with sunlight, etc... » LEEDSKALNIN, Edward: Magnetic Current ~ Booklet explaining his theory and experiments with magnetic current (Magneticity). Occasionally incomprehensible and absurd, but nonetheless must-reading since he actually did build generators based on these ideas, besides the incredible Coral Castle. » LINDAHL, David: Webster-Heise Valve ~ Congressional Research Service Report # 82-176 detailing the performance, testing and politics of the revolutionary fuel-atomizing WEBSTER-HEISE Valve... Highly rex-ommended reading! Save fuel, reduce HC, CO, NOx, increase power... » MAGLICH, Bogdan: Migma Fusion ~ A low-gain "driven" fusion power amplifier; Non-radioactive fusion using deuterium in a self-colliding beam... several articles, tech report, and his British Patent. (See also: FARNSWORTH/Fusor) » MARKOVICH, Peter: ATREE ~ The Markovich "Apparatus To Rectify Ether Energy" (ATREE) was developed in the late 1970s from Tesla's theories about scalar energy. In its last reported embodiment, the ATREE allegedly produced 500 watts DC from its arrangement of coils & antenna. Caveat: recent attempts to replicate it have failed... » MARKS, Alvin: Aerosol Electric Generator / MagnetoThermoDynamic Power Converter~ 2 Articles & 15 Patents for most promising technologies that have been politely ignored by mainstream industry. » MAXWELL, James Clerk: A Treatise on Electricity and Magnetism ~ This is the edition of 1873 containing the Quaternion Equations that later were rewritten --- censored --- by Oliver Heaviside et al.. These equations reconcile relativity with quantum physics and helps explain "free energy" and anti-gravity. » Master Magnet ~ This device attracts non-ferrous metal objects by AC induction! Complete construction plans. » MATVEEV, Vladimir: Electrical Generator ~ A new type of generator utilizing "magnetic conductivity modulation". » McCLAIN, Joel & WOOTAN, Norman: Magnetic Resonance Amplifier (MRA) ~ In the correct embodiment, ultrasonic stimulation of barium-ferrite magnetic core produces Free Energy. Collected papers, test reports, Keelynet BBS messages, &c... » McCLAIN, J. & WOOTAN, N.: Magnetic Resonance Amplifier (MRA) #2 ~ More Tech Bulletins on the MRA, featuring weight loss. See also: HODOWANEC's report. » MEINKE, Herman: Orgone Devices ~ Several improvements in orgone accumulators, cloudbusters, & DOR removal. » MENDELEEV, Dimitri: The Aether ~ An attempt to integrate the concept of Aether into the Periodic Table of Elements. » MEYER, Stanley: Hydrogen Generator ~ High voltage/ low amp decomposition of water, plus electrical generation... Several patents & articles. » MEYERS, Roy: Absorber ~ Meyers' "Absorber" was a Free Energy Generator comprised of zinc plates, magnets and "Intensifiers". It produces DC power from the atmosphere. 2 Articles & British Patent # 1098 (1913). Truly amazing! » MILLS, Randell: Hydrino ~ A controversial new form of collapsed hydrogen ("Lower-Energy State") that produces power... Articles, patents, links. See also: ECCLES » MINATO, Kohei: Magnet Motor ~ In Production Now! Angled permanent magnets & actuators produce rotation; fans operate w/ 20% of the power used by conventional motors of the same size/power! Articles, 2 US patents, photos. » MINTO, Wallace: Freon Power Wheel ~ Construction details, Popular Science article, and two patents. » MINTO, W.: Hydronic Radiation Transmitter ~ A controversial underwater communication system that works; how it does so has not been resolved. » MOLLINET, Gene: Power Unit LE M3 ~ 2 Articles from Goleta Sun describing yet another free energy device, now lost -- this one used a Pb-FeS junction in a magnetic field with a battery jump start. Said to be patented --- I haven't been able to locate it. » MONUS, Paul: Magnet Motor: Build One ~ Completely detailed construction instructions for several forms of permanent magnet motors. » MORAY, Thomas.: Radiant Energy Receiver ~ Excerpts of all the technical factoids from Moray's book, The Sea of Energy, describing the construction and operation of his amazing cosmic energy device, developed between the 1930s-1950s, then dumped into the Jordan River... Go fish... » MORAY, T.: Beyond the Light Rays ~ "An Explanation of the Oscillations of Radiant Energy", with equations, plus: "Radiant Energy --- For Beyond the Light Rays Lies the Secret of the Universe --- The Evolution & Transmutation of the Atom", and: "A Short Treatise on Alpha, Beta and Gamma Ray Therapy". » MORAY, T., et al.: Isotopes in Ionic Recovery of Uranium Oxide ~ Moray's aging process was able to increase to content of uranium ores up to 50%! See also "Transmutation..." below: » MORAY, T.: Transmutation of Ores ~ All the available technical details for Moray's process for artifical aging of uranium ores. See also "Isotopes..." above. » MORAY, T.: Speech re: Free Energy ~ Speech given by T.H. Moray at Valley State College (Northridge, CA); date unknown (1950s ?) » MORGADO, Ralph: Engine ~ The "Massive Yet Tiny" (MYT) engine fires 16 times/cycle, 40x higher power:weight ratio than any other conventional IC engine designs,has fewer parts, high efficiency, low emissions: prototype has 850 cu. in., 14" x 14" size, 150 lb weight; 4 articles, US Patent # 6,739,307. » NA, Xuefang: Coal Additive ~ Patented formula makes coal burn 20% more efficiently, reduces sulfur dioxide & trioxide and carbon monoxide emissions. Even after cost of additive, users save 12% on coal costs. » NAKAMATS, Yoshiro: Enerex H-O Generator ~ Dr Nakamats ("The Edison of Japan") claims his Enerex Electrolyser can produce 3x the power of gasoline to power cars. » NEGRE, Guy: Compressed Air Car ~ Several articles & patents, & patent list: a very promising technology... » NELSON, Lawrence: Electron Trap ~ A patented 5x over-unity power generator awaiting commercialization. » NELSON, Robert: Adept Alchemy ~ The Philosophers' Stone via the Short/Dry/Royal Path with Arsenic/Gur, plus: 20th Century Transmutations of Ag to Au (Jollivet-Castellot, Fulcanelli, Tiffereau, &c.), Transmutations of Carbon (Kushi, Jovitschisch), Transmutations of Ores (Moray), Transmutation of W to He (Wendt & Irion), Transmutation of Pb to Hg (Smits & Karssen), Transmutation of H to He & Ne (Ramsay), Transmutations of Hg to Au (Miethe, Nagaoka), Biological Transmutations (Kervran, &c.), &c; Cold Fusion (Pons & Fleischman, &c.), Transmutation of Nuclear Waste, esoterica & miscellanies. » NELSON, Robert: Transmutations of Nuclear Waste ~ A review of conventional & cold fusion methods to remediate nukey-poo to stable or short-life isotopes. » NELSON, R.: Electromagnetic & Ultrasonic Treatments of Coal & Oil Shale ~ A review list of articles & patents for electrostatic, RF, plasma, & ultrasonic treatments of coal and oil shale for higher yields, lower cost/pollution. » NELSON, R.: It's About Time ~ A short review of Time travel & cameras: Ernetti, KOZYREV, von Lubec, &c. » NEMES, Elmer: Nemescope ~ The amazing Nemescope revealed the internal structure of atoms and molecules in living color, and the vital energy of organic substances as well, with extremely high magnification and resolution not attained by any other microscope before or since. Three articles & 2 patents. » NEWMAN, Joseph: Motor-Generator ~ "Energy Generation System having Higher Energy Output than Input"; S. African Patent # 831,296, plus several articles. » NIPHER, Francis: Electro-Gravitic Experiments ~ Anti-Gravity 101: Prof. Nipher's pioneering experiments reveal the relationship of electricity to gravity. He was able to produce a repulsive force (anti-gravity) between suspended and electrified lead balls in a simple manner. » Nuclear Waste Remediation Patents ~ 9 Patents & Applications for methods to transmute nukular poo to short-life compost. » OGLE, Tom: Vapor Fuel System ~ This patented & proven reinforced fuel tank vapor generation system eliminated the carburetor and achieved 200 mpg in tests. Then Ogle disincarnated (1981)... » PANTONE, Paul: GEET Fuel Plasma ~ Global Environmental Energy Technology (GEET) fuel reformer: Burn up to 50% water in gasoline engine w/ this patented system. USP # 5,794,601, articles and D-I-Y plans for a small engine unit (<20 HP). » Patent Office Websites ~ Links to dozens of Patent Offices worldwide. » PAPP, Joseph: Noble Gas Fuel/Engine ~ Non-polluting, no oxygen consumption, no exhaust, high-power noble gas mixture/engine. Prototyped, patented, dead... » PATRICK, Stephen, et al.: Motionless Electromagnetic Generator ~ In March 2002, St. Patrick, Th. Bearden, J. Hayes, K. Moore, and J. Kenny received US Patent # 6,362,718 for the Motionless Electromagnetic Generator (MEG), a scalar energy device that produces over-unity ("Free Energy"); The device's Coefficient of Performance is 5.0. » PATTERSON, Robert: Ram-Implosion Wing ~ A hyperbolic-shaped wing mounted on vehicle creates a vortex that push-pulls to greatly increase miles-per-gallon. Kits available. » PAVLITA, Robert: Psychotronic Generators ~ Report of tests by G. Egely & G. Vertesy (Hungarian Academy of Sciences); "Experimental Investigation of Biologically Induced Magnetic Anomalies". » PERL, Martin: The Gravitics Situation ~ The classic (1956) Gravity Rand report on anti-gravity R&D. Features: T.T. Brown's Gravitor, Negamass, Gravity/Heat Interaction, Weight-Mass Anomalies, Barytic Isotopes, & more. » PERRIGO, Harry: Aether Electric Accumulator ~ An extremely powerful Free Energy Generator developed in the 1920s, allegedly a hoax, yet maybe genuine... Articles & Patent Application. » PERRY, Robert L.: NOx Reduction by Cyanuric Acid ~ Article & several patents: eliminate Nitrogen Oxides from diesel exhaust with a common swimming pool chemical... » PIETRO: Compressed Air Rotary Engine ~ Nearly 100% efficient... Compact, light weight: 29 lbs... 6 expansion chambers and pivoting dividers move a single rotary piston... Can be fitted directly to a wheel... Produces no exhaust... High power... Few moving parts... Articles & US Patent. » POGUE, Charles N.: Vapor Carburetors ~ US Patents # 1,750,354... # 1,997,497... # 2,026,798... The famously legendary super-high MPG vapor carburetors... » PRENTICE, Frank: Electrical Energy Accumulator ~ A simple old-timey Free Energy Generator patent, yep. » PUHARICH, Andrija: Water Dissociation ~ Puharich drove his motor home for hundreds of thousands of miles using this method in the 1970s: Article & US Patent # 4,394,230. » PUHARICH, A.: ELF Shield ~ Method & Apparatus to shield a person from Extremely Low Frequency EM Fields. » Radionic Photography ~ Psychotronic images captured on film by the Chancellor Bath Process, G. De La Warr (French Patent), Ruth Drown, etc... 2 Patents, several articles. » RAYLEIGH, Lord: Active Nitrogen ~ Anomalous production of excess energy from electrified nitrogen: Free Energy? » RICHARDSON, William: AquaFuel ~ Non-polluting water-fuel generated by carbon rod-arc. Articles & 4 Patents. » ROGERS, James: Underground/Underwater Radio ~ Static-free reception with buried or submerged antennae. Two articles & several US patents. » ROSCHIN, Vladimir & GODIN, Sergei: Searl Effect Generator ~ Roschin and Godin replicated the Searl Effect for the first time since SEARL made his claims (anti-gravity & free energy) decades ago. They also reported new phenomena: magnetic "walls" with reduced temperature surrounding the generator and penetrating walls of the building! Plus: Their Russian Patent # 2,155,435... » ROSOCHA, Louis: Plasma-Assisted Combustion ~ Nanosecond high-voltage pulses generate non-thermal plasma that improves combustion, reduces pollution. Article & patents. » SANTILLI, Ruggero: MagneGas ~ Carbon-arc dissociation of water and carbonaceous matter produces MagneGas (AKA Aquafuel) with several unique properties Patents, Photos, Links. » SCHAPPELLER, Karl: Prime Mover ~ Key excerpts from Davson's 1950s book describing method & apparatus to generate "glowing magnetism" from the Aether for production of Free Energy. » SCHAUBERGER, Viktor: Austrian Patents ~ Here are 12+ of Viktor Schauberger's Austrian Patents for the control of water & beneficiation of soil by vortex generation! » SCHAEFFER, Karl: Steam Generator ~ The Schaeffer steam generator exploits the phenomena of water hammer and cavitation to produce steam. Tests conducted at Battelle Institute and elsewhere showed over-unity efficiency. Here are 2 articles & his patent, &c. » SCHAEFFER, Bernhard: Benzene-Steam Engine ~ This new energy cycle is 60% efficient, much more than the basic Carnot steam cycle; article & German Patents. » SCHWENTEIT, Bruno: Disc Aircraft ~ Two German patents for an electro-turbine disc aircaft that was developed by Miethe & Schreiver for the Nazis during WW2. » SCRAGG, Robert: Solar Reactor Engine ~ Scragg's Solar Reactor Engine utilizes the extremely powerful reaction of Hydrogen-Chlorine-UV Light to produce over-unity in a closed loop kinetic system. Its thermal energy is several times greater than that available from gasoline combustion, and the plasma it produces also can be used to generate electricity. » Sea Engines ~ Electromagnetic Field propulsion systems for sea vessels: W. Rice, T. Saji, &c... 4 Articles, USP # 2,997,013, & Construction plans for a model... » SEARL, John: Searl-Effect Generator (#1) ~ S. Gunnar Sandberg: "The Searl-Effect Generator ~ Design & Manufacturing Procedure" (1985); this and the following are the only reports ever published describing the details of the SEG magnet formula, magnetization, &c. » SEARL, J.: Searl-Effect Generator (#2) ~ S. G. Sandberg: "The Searl Effect & the Searl-Effect Generator (SEG)": Manufacturing Procedure of the Permanent Magnets ~ The Magnetising Equipment & Method ~ SEG Geometry ~ Discovery of the Searl-Effect & Invention of the SEG ~ The 3-Ring SEG & the Searl-Levity Disc ~ Analysis of the Searl-Magnet. » SEARL, J.: Levity Disc Photos (#3) ~ Photos of Searl's attempt to build a Levity Disc in the woods of Sussex (it was sabotaged). » SEARL, J.: Levity Disc Articles (#4) ~ Scans of several articles from Searl's newsletter (1969-71) and others: Barrett, Seike, Vaeg, Bigelow, &c. » SEE, T.J.J.: Wave Theory of Gravitation ~ Introductory articles (scanned). » SEIKE, Seike: G-Strain Amplifier/Monopolar Moebius Coil ~ Seike's circular amplifier generates Free Energy, & his monopolar Moebius-wound coils generate anti-gravity; Articles, Patents, Replication by Naudin, Excerpts from Principles of Ultra-Relativity. » SEROGODSKY, Albert: Heat Engine ~ A patented, demonstrated free-energy thermo-mechanical device from Russia... Article & Patent. » SHOULDERS, Kenneth: Elektrum Validum ~ A new form of matter, and method of free energy production, and nuke waste remediation. » SMITH, Wilbert: The New Science ~ The Basic Concept, the Quadrature Concept, the Space, Field, Control & Percipitation sic Fabrics, the Basic Particle, Radiated Energy, Matter, Forces, Gravity; The Q Concept; Principles & Technology of Other Races: the Structure of Meaning, the Rectilinear Concept, Relativity of Measurement, Basic Reality, the Concept of Spin, the Structure of Spin, the Spin Mechanism, the Units, Distribution of Spin, Spin Velocity, the Tempic Field; the Spin Fields, the Significance of the Tempic Field, Simultaneity, the Divergence, Curl & Gradient of Spin, Spin Centers, Summation of Scalar & Gradient of Spin. » SMITH, W.: Project Magnet ~ This formerly Top Secret Canadian document reveals the invention of a geo-magnetic "Free Energy" generator and the fundamentals of early (1950s) R&D of anti-G technology. » SMITH, W.: Gravity Control ~ Transcripts of letters & a presentation of Smith's devices and test results --- Includes circuit diagrams and graphs! Lots of never-before revealed technical details! Caduceus Coil, Binding Energy Meter... Very exciting stuff! » Space Drives (Inertial) ~ US Patents for inertial drives, impulse engines, centrifugal & centripetal propulsion, momentum transfer, motion rectifiers, non-linear propulsion, translational force generators, gyroscopic propulsion, directional force generators, & reaction motors, &c: various names for methods that impart motion to a vehicle without reaction with the environment. » Space Drives (Electromagnetic) ~ US Patents for anti-gravity, force-field propulsion, electro-kinetics, &c. » SQUIER, George: Trees as Antennas ~ Trees can be used as antennas for static-free reception and transmission at any wavelength! Here is General G. Squier's British Patent Specification # 149,917 and an article from Scientific American (1919). » STONEBURG, William G.: Self-Sustaining Power Supply ( Article from the Largo-Seminole Times, 1983 ) » SULLIVAN, John: Multi-Direction DC/AC ~ The first new form of electrical current discovered in the past 100 years! » SWEET, Floyd: Space Quanta Magnifier ( Vacuum Triode Amplifier ) ~ Sweet's SQM, also dubbed the Vacuum Triode Amplifier (VTA) by Tom Bearden, is a Free Energy Generator that utilizes "conditioned" Ba-Ferrite magnets to produce 60 Hz power --- up to 5 Kw in the prototypes he built. Here are several papers by Sweet, Bearden, and Rosenthal, plus diagrams, photos, and video. » SZABO: Energy-by-Motion (EBM) Generator ~ A commercially available (from Hungary), patented motor-generator that claims 6% over-unity. » TATE, Joseph: Ambient Power Module ~ Tate's Ambient Power Module (APM) converts radio frequencies to usable electrical power (albeit only milliwatts) sufficient to operate clocks, smoke alarms, Ni-Cd battery chargers, &c. The APM also can provide early seismic warning (earthquake preparation generates RF), and it acts as a proximity detector for ships & structures. » TESLA, Nikola: Communication with Mars ~ A review of Tesla's report of scalar radio contact with Mars via his Magnifying Transmitter. Plus: L. Lawrence & G. Hodowanec on the same subject. » TESLA, N.: Magnifying Transmitter ~ Articles, Patents, Google search results re: Tesla's global system for transmitting electrical power. » TESLA, N.: Turbine ~ 4 Articles, 8 Patents about the Disc Turbine, his mechanical masterpiece... » TESLA, N.: Mechanical Oscillator ~ Excerpts from books & articles, & US Patent # 514,169 (Reciprocating Engine) & # 517,900 (Steam Engine): his famous "earthquake generator". » TEVES, Antonio: Water Fuel Conversion System ~ Patented electrolytic process enables engines to burn 80% water! Implemented for the past 2 years in the Phillipines --- but not in the almighty oiligarchic USA, of course... Article & US Patent # 5,513,600. » TEWARI, Paramahansa: Space Power Generator ~ A powerful, proven free energy generator based on DEPALMA's N-Machine. Includes the India Patent with complete construction details! » TROMBLY, Adam & KAHN, D.: Homopolar Generator ~ A proven, patented & thoroughly suppressed free energy generator based on the Faraday Homopolar Generator (See also: DEPALMA,KINCHELOE, & TEWARI). » Vapor Carburetor Patents ~ Hundreds of US Patent abstracts for methods of vaporizing fuel to improve IC engine performance. » VIGIER, Jean-Pierre : Pd-Li7 Energy Source ~ A new chemical energy source from the reaction of palladium and lithium7... Articles & Patent. » VOLF, Christian: Propeller ~ The Volf prop is silent and provides much more traction than "conventional" designs... Article & US Patent # 1,873,853 (1930). » WAGH. Arun: Grancrete / Ceramicrete ~ Quick-drying spray-on ceramic offers low-cost shelter. Articles, several patents. » WALLACE, Henry: Kinemassic Force Field ~ Counter-rotating masses of half-integral spin nuclei material (i.e., Cu, Zn, Pb, Sn, Ni, As, Ga, &c) generate a "kinemassic force field" that can be used to work against ambient gravity... 3 patents... » WEBSTER, Sherwood & HEISE, Richard: Fuel Vaporizer ~ The Webster-Heise Valve, invented/patented in the 1980s, was proven to increase fuel economy up to 20%, boost power up to 40%, reduce NOx and CO, allow use of 75-octane fuel, etc. But of course, it was suppressed (ignored) after some polite interest from US carmakers. Here are several articles and 2 US Patents... See also: LINDAHL (Congressional Research Service Report on the Webster-Heise Valve). » WEIR, Richard / NELSON, Carl: Barium-Titanate Ultra-Capacitor ~ Parallel-plate capacitor w/ Ba-TiOx dielectric acts as a solid-state battery that recharges in 5 minutes, produces 52 KW-hours from 400 lb. Articles, patent. » WELLS, David: Newman Motor Weather & Health Effects ~ A new Pandora's Box, opened in the 1990s: local & remote weather control, positive health effects, & a planar G-field. » WHITTAKER, Edmund: Scalar Potentials ~ "On the Partial Differential Equations of Mathematical Physics" (Math. Ann., 1903) and "On An Expression of the Electromagnetic Field Due to Electrons by Means of Two Scalar Potential Functions" (Proc. London Math. Soc., 1904) » WILKES, Donald: Rolamite ~ Wilkes' "Rolamite" is the first (or second, after Bellocq's Wave Pump, v.i.; choose one or both) new mechanical principle discovered in the 20th century. It consists simply of 2 or more rollers & a S-shaped band under tension between guidewalls. Dozens of applications have been patented, and umpteen more are possible. Here are 3 articles, a list of US patents, & USP # 3,452,175. » Wingless Aerodynes ~ US Patents for Lenticular & Discoid Aircraft, Flying Saucers & Hubcaps, &c. » YOGEV, Amnon: Hydrogen Generator ~ The "Enginuity" car produces its own hydrogen from a reaction of Al or Mg with steam; article & US Patent Application. » YORK, Warren: Quantum Gravity and Time as Derived from Pi/Time (Word.doc: 7.8 MB; ZIP: 3.2 MB) ~ A 4-dimension math concept using form/shape patterns as intergers to describe dynamics of motion in real time to explain quantum G. » ZAYMIDOROGA, Oleg: Photocell ~ Nanomaterial photocell captures solar and stellar energy, 24 hours/day, independent of meteorological conditions. Claimed to be twice as efficient as photovoltaics, and cheaper... 2 Articles, 6 Patents. » ZINN, Ben : Combustor ~ Simple optimized design minimizes emisssions, nearly complete combustion: Stagnation Point Reverse Flow Combustor, Article & 6 patents. » ZINSSER, Rudolf: Kineto-Baric Force (MEGA) ~ Mechanical Energy from Gravitational Anisotropy (MEGA) is a new prime mover with many orders of magnitude greater efficiency than other systems. Matter may be temporarily turned into a state of anisotropy in relation the the G-field, producing the Kineto-Baric Force. Health ( Click Dobbs for a Second Opinion ) » ANTELMAN, Marvin: TetraSilver TetraOxide vs. Cancer ~ This simple preparation is extremely effective vs. AIDS and many other viral/bacterial threats... Articles & Patents, sources... » BECKER, Dr Robert O.: Silver Iontophoretic Healing & Regeneration ~ Silver ion implantation into wounds regenerates cells; articles & US Patent # 5,814,094. » BECKETT, Russell: Mg-Carbonate Water ~ This simple formulation of Magnesium Carbonate promotes life extension and better health: a real Fountain of Youth! Article & 2 US Patents. » CHEN, Jie, et al..: Ultrasonic Tooth Regeneration ~ Pulsed ultrasound stimulates regrowth of teeth: Intraoral Wireless Device for Dental Tissue Formation and Tooth-Root Healing. » DOTTO, Gianni: The Dotto Ring ~ The Dotto Ring is a thermionic couple (invented in the 1970s) that utilizes the combined Thompson-Peltier-Seebeck effects to generate a biologically benevolent magnetic field that can cure cancer. The FDA thought otherwise, however, and suppressed the discovery. The device also levitated! Here are Dotto's report and patent. » EGELY, George: Bio-Energetic Devices ~ The Egely Wheel detects psychic and biological energy, indicating the health& psychic power of the subject. Patented, marketed: Article & Patent. » EISING, Eugene: Radolatum ~ Crude petrolatum irradiated with ultraviolet light produces a still unknown radiation with amazing healing power. Here is an article (Popular Science, December 1932) and Eising's US Patent # 1,919,055 ("Therapeutic Agent") explaining this wonderment, all but forgotten today. And it's very easy to do yourself... » Hydrogen Peroxide Therapy ~ Scans of several articles about H2O2 for medicinal purposes, including complete instructions for proper regimen, &c.; 8 MB of GIFs. » KAALI, Paul & SCHWOLSKY, Steven: Blood Electrification vs AIDS ~ Electrification of blood kills viruses including AIDS; 2 articles & 2 US Patents. » KARIM, Dr Ibrahim: Biogeometry ~ Simple figures and objects that use their shape, color & orientation to resonate/harmonize w/ the body & environment to restore balance, positive bioenergy, health... Articles & 2 patents. » LAKHOVSKY, Georges: ElectroTherapy Patents ~ USP #1,962,565 (Apparatus with Circuits Oscillating under Multiple Wavelengths) & USP #2,351,055 (Tube for Producing Appropriate Wavelengths), Frequency Analysis, article, &c. » Ozone Therapy ( Dozens of scans of original typewritten papers from the 1980s by practitioners of Ozone Therapy in General Medicine + vs HIV/AIDS, Cancer, Cardiovacular Disease, Herpes, Hepatitis, Rheumatism, Gingivitis, Gangrene, Ulcers, &c. Includes Protocols, Case Examples, &c.; 23 Megs of GIFs ) » PRIORE, Antoine: ElectroTherapy Machine ~ A controversial device that combine undulating magnetic fields and microwaves to cure cancer and many other diseases... Suppressed of course... Articles, patents, and links... » ROFFE, Randall: Harmonic Resonance ~ An intriguing review of cosmic/terrestrial/biological frequencies and their harmonic corelations. » WILLARD, John: Catalyst-Activated Water ~ The Willard Catalyst-Activated Water ("Willard Water") patents, including its preparation Mind & Spirit » BARDON, Franz: Index to The Practice of Magical Evocation ~ All the intelligences indexed by sphere, alphabetic order, and range of influence! A most useful new tool from R.N... » BARDON, F.: The Key to the True Quabbalah ~ Condensed text (keywords) enhanced with browser-safe colors, plus: all the 2-letter codes (not just A to E as in the book), and all 72 genii of the Mercury sphere! A valuable new tool for Bardon students, by R.N... » CLYNES, Manfred: Sentic Forms ~ Emotions have forms that are expressed in the same muscular patterns in all cultures. This knowledge enables you to exercise some degree of control over the passions. » EGELY, George: Bio-Energetic Devices ~ The Egely Wheel detects psychic and biological energy, indicating the health & psychic power of the subject. Patented, marketed: Article & Patent. » KAHNE, Harry: Multiple Mentality Course ~ Increase your intelligence with this complete system that certainly works! » MARY: Apparitions & Prophecy (by R. Nelson) ~ A review of the most credible appearances & prophecies by the "Virgin Mary". » NELSON, Robert: Prophecy: A History of the Future ~ Hundreds of apocalyptic prophecies from around the world! Ancient (Delphi, Egyptian, Sibylline Oracles), Asian, Judaeo-Christian, European, Nostradamus, American prophecy, Cycles, Earth changes, Time physics, &c... » NELSON, R.: American Prophecy ~ The definitive compendium of American prophecy: Inca, Maya, Aztec, Native American, early & modern USA: dire warnings of the 2nd Revolution & Civil War, & invasion by China... Fair warning for patriots & quislings alike... » NELSON, R.: Asian Prophecies ~ Hindu, Buddhist, Zoroastran & Baha'i prophecies for the end of this era of error and terror. » NELSON, R.: Moslem Prophecy ~ A comprehensive review of Moslem prophecy: bad news for Christians & Jews! See also: » NOSTRADAMUS & Jihad (by R. Nelson) ~ A conservative study of Nostradamus re: Jihad. Europe is mega-boinked... Moslems fulfill their prophetic role: chastise the infernal infidel imperialist Judaeo-Christian pig-dogs! Christians act out their deathwish in a neo-platonic orgy of self-righteous blood-letting... New World Ordure Illuminati plutocrat puppeteers wax ecstatic with vampirized power... All because the boring dumf-x couldn't be bothered to smoke marijuana and/or get enlightened... » PRASAD, Rama: The Science of Breath ~ The superb classic Tantric text on Pranayama Yoga... » Propaganda ~ Excerpts from the instruction manual of the game "Propaganda" (based on the book Thinking Straighter by G.H. Moulds) of some 56 techniques used to abuse logic, presented in game form by Lorne Greene (of Bonanza fame) and Robert Allen. A good introduction to the subject. Plus: "Logical Fallacies" & US Army Psyops Manual excerpts... » Subliminal Suggestion ~ 100+ US Patent Abstracts for methods & apparati of audio, visual & electronic subliminal & supraliminal suggestion & other forms of behavior modification & mind control. Cannabis Hemp » Cannabis & Health News 2004-05 ~ Dozens of articles re: Public Health & Cannabis » NELSON, Robert: Hemp Husbandry ~ The comprehensive compendium for the Compleate Cannabis Cultivator! Chapter 1: Hemp & health, hemp cloth, paper & other products, biodiesel, other fiber plants, hempseed & nutrition, & hempseed oil; Chapter 2: Soil & water, temperature, sowing, cultivation, diseases & pests, nutrients, cultivating for cannabinoids, growth stimulants, harvest, hempseed, & apologia; Chapter 3: Hemp fiber technology, retting, hurds, decortication, & paper manufacture; Chapter 4: Botany & breeding, classification, description, phenotypes, genetics, polyploidy, breeding, light, & sexual expression; Chapter 5: Electro-culture w/ antennae, electrostatics, DC, AC, magnetism, electrogenics, sound, monochrome light; Chapter 6: Cannabinoid chemistry, extraction, acetylation, isomerization, identification, & neurology;App. 1: Resources; App. 2: J. Allen: The Reign of Law; App. 3: Polemics against Prohibition. » NELSON, R.: Hemp & Health ~ Medical applications and public health effects of cannabis: Traditional Materia Medica & modern studies (glaucoma, anti-emetic, asthma, anti-convulsant, tumors, antibiotic, arthritis, anxiety, depression, anti-inflammatory, analgesia, anaesthesia, alcoholism, opiate addiction, diuretic, insomnia, herpes, migraine, ulcer, gynecology, anti-oxidant); Hempseed & Nutrition; Hempseed Oil; Public Health (Indian Hemp Drugs Commission, Canal Zone Studies, LaGuardia Committee, Wooton Report, Shafer Commission, Jamaica Study, Costa Rica Study, Greek Study, Coptic Study, Expert Group, Relman Committee, LeDain Commission); Physical Effects (smoking, hypothermia, chrono-pharmacology, toxicity, driving, antidotes, potentiation, interactions, contra-indications, contaminants, immunology, male reproduction, gynecomeistia, female reproduction, mutagenesis & cytogenesis, cerebral atrophy); Mental Effects (perception, adverse effects, learning, dependence, amotivational syndrome); Neurology; Compassionate Cannabis (NORML vs. DEA, the RAP Report); Propaganda; Cannabis & Crime. » NELSON, R.: Hemp & History ~ A definitive history of cannabis: the original unabridged text of The so-called Great Book of Hemp(1996). » NELSON, R.: Polemics against Prohibition ~ I obscenity in the milk of your tyranny... » RABELAIS, Francois: Pantagruel ~ Book III, Chapters 49-52, re: "Pantagruelion" (Cannabis Hemp) » ROBINS, Harry S. (Hal): "Geo. Washington and Tho. Jefferson Inspecting a Field of Hemp" ~ The magnificent frontispiece of Hemp Husbandry ~ 1 MB GIF. » FOREST, Waves: Hemp for Freedom ~ Lyrics for the love of cannabis. GOVERNMENT » The Declaration of Independence ~ Some irrelevant rag from the 18th century. Go back to sleep, silly ninny. » The Constitution of the USA ~ That "damned piece of paper" (Our Beloved Darling Decider, GW Bush, 2005). » The Bill of Rights/Amendments ~ Like, whatever... Got tv ? » DYKE, Hartford Van: Silent Weapons for Quiet Wars ~ "A politically biased technical instruction manual on how to justify, how to selectively survive, human animal husbandry before the need for animal husbandry becomes unstably critical..." » CIA: Psychological Operations in Guerrilla Warfare ~ How to underthrow a government. » Anonymous: The Occult Technology of Power ~ Instructions for elitist control-freaks. Welcome to rexresearch.com, the Rex Research Archives website! You are Visitor # 8,276,534,109.00491 since January 1, 1604 AD. Now Go Home! P.S. --- Unless Your Purchase or Donation is Forthcoming, This Website will Cease to Operate by January 1, 2013, Thank You. If You Value This Unique Service, Please Send Your Donative Check, Money Order or Cash in any Amount or Currency, Stocks, Bonds, or other Financial Instruments, Grants, Endowments, Retainers or Bequethals, Vehicle, Vessel, or Real Estate Titles, Seeds, Equipment, Tools, Precious Metals, Jewels or the Philosophers' Stone (Thank You) to: Rex Research, PO Box 19250, Jean NV 89019 USA Antiquities, Objets d'Art, Music, Weapons, Fuel, Food, Water, Oxygen, Drugs, Sex, Votes, and Power are not Negotiable in this Venue. I Thank You... Likewise, I'm Sure... Disclaimer No Deities, Semites, Moslems, Christians, Republicrats, Neo-Cons, Illuminati, Plutocrats, Oiligarchists, Mexicans, Communists, Corporations, Homosexists, Fetuses, Stem Cells, Clones, or other putative Lifeforms were killed, injured, tortured, abused, exploited, insulted or ignored in the Construction of this Website. Rexresearch.com and its Hominid Operator invoke Plausible Deniability and vehemently refuse to accept any Responsibility whatsoever for any Use or Misuse of the Information represented here, for better or for worse. Rexresearch.com is powered by a patent-pending proprietary Biodegradable Carbon-Neutral Meta-Mixture of Orgone, Phlogiston, Ortho-Magnetism, Aether, and Zero-Point Energy... This Site is Certified Matrix-Free, and it contains no Advertisements, Subliminal Suggestions, or Animal Products, and Deposits no Cookies, Spyware, Worms, Viruses, Prions, Mycoplasms, or Chemtrails... Rexresearch.com is Composed of 141.064% Recycled Organic Quarks (Active Ingredient: +0% Ozone... Inert Ingredients: -110% US Constitution & Amendments). The Entity behind this Website is inordinately Proud to be in full sniveling, snitching, simpering, groveling, cowering, whimpering, whining, wimpy, obsequious, obedient, knee-jerk, boot-licking, cross-bearing, flag-waving, butt-kissing, back-stabbing, choad-suqing, colon-boffing, poopy-pants, whole-hearted, self-serving, morally bankrupt, willfully ignorant, dumbed-down, dim-witted, shameless, enslaved, impotent, masturbatory, craven, mindless, fawning, soulless, foolish, idiotic, stupidic, brainwashed, legal, psychopathic, nationally suicidal, corporate prostituting Compliance with the sacred Imperial Fascist Patriot Acts I, II and III, the divine Military Commissions Act, the holy Federal Quisling Act, &c... Heil Bush ! Amen... ( Click for Free Speech ) Proclaimer ÆTZI ~ The "Lost Word" ~ "Secret Name of GOD" ( John 1:1 ), &c... Quelle: http://www.rexresearch.com/1index.htm